


Overthrown

by tall_ashtree



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Boys Kissing, Death, Dream Needs A Hug, Healing, Kidnapping, King Technoblade, M/M, Pain, Sexual Assault, Torture, Violence, kingdom au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:06:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tall_ashtree/pseuds/tall_ashtree
Summary: King Technoblade, ruler of Hypixel and beloved king among his citizens. Techno has a good life with loving friends and partner by his side. Until one day, a figure approaches the kingdom...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Dave | Technoblade, Clay | Dream/Dave | Technoblade
Comments: 41
Kudos: 506





	1. Bright Lights

**Author's Note:**

> (There are triggering themes in this story please be careful when reading, I tried to write something happy and it turned to angst)

The kingdom of Hypixel, a well-respected land that flourished in its prosperity. Of course, the kingdom wasn’t always like this, before the new king had the crown set upon his head there was another. A ruthless man simply known as Nomed, who ruled the land with an iron fist and took pleasure in the misery of his citizens. One day, a mysterious cloaked figure showed up and challenged the king to a duel, the reward being the throne. Not wanting to seem like a coward, Nomed accepted and the two men clashed. It was an intense battle with wit and skill playing at the front, but finally, one person emerged victorious, while the other ran away in shame.

The figure lowered their hood to reveal the most captivating and intense red eyes anyone's ever seen. The man watched as the crowd around him parted and there stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She had gorgeous pink hair that flowed gently as the wind breezed by, she calmly walked up to him and introduced herself as the queen. The man crouched down on one knee and bowed his head. He explained to the queen about the duel and the woman only smiled.

“Well, if you don’t mind. I would like to rule by your side if I may.” The old queen and new king went on dates and got to know one another better. The king learned how horribly mistreated the queen was by Nomed and he vowed to cherish her as she should be. The two eventually got married and had a child, a beautiful baby boy with soft pink hair like his mothers and red eyes just as captivating as his fathers. Sadly with every happy story comes a tragedy, the queen died during childbirth, her final word being the name she desired for her child.

“Technoblade,” she whispered as tears happily slid down her face. The king took her frail hand and placed it on his cheek. The queen caressed his face and gave one last smile as she closed her soft, sweet eyes and passed on. The king wiped his tears away and carefully cradled his son in his arms. Technoblade gave out a small yawn as he sleepily stared at his father, the king smiled and let his child wrap a small hand around his finger. This was the beginning of a new beautiful era.

“That was short as shit,” a young, rather tall, blond boy complained as his brunette friend laughed. A taller, brunette with a beanie on only rolled his eyes as he shut the book in hand.

“That’s why it's called a short story Tommy.”

“Yeah, but I thought there was gonna be more action, Wilbur. Am I right Tubbo?”

“I thought it was really sweet.” Tommy then began to complain to Tubbo about how he was supposed to back him up.

“What are you nerds doing?” 

“It’s the big man himself! How you’ve been Techno, we’ve hardly seen you.”

“Sorry. Being king isn’t exactly easy, you know.”

“That’s why you’ve got Phil and Wilbur here to help you. Tubbo and I got some shit to steal- I mean...run Tubbo!” The two friends immediately took off in the direction of the shopping district. 

“How am I supposed to do my actual job when all I’m doing is babysitting?” Wilbur sighed exasperated and looked at Techno for help. Of course, Techno only shrugged leaving Wilbur to huff in annoyance and go chasing after the two. Techno smiled at his friend's antics and was a little sad that his duties as king were keeping him away from them. After his father had recently passed, Techno has had little to no time to spend with his loved ones. 

Speaking of loved ones, there was Dream walking with his friends, George and Sapnap in tow. Dream seemed to be talking to George about something, but Sapnap got his attention by tugging his hoodie’s sleeve and pointing over in his direction. Dream immediately noticed him, he waved and ran over to Techno who softly smiled.

“Techno! I thought you were still in your office doing paperwork?”

“I needed some fresh air so I asked Phil to do it, he said no. So I bribed him.”

“Ah sounds like him. Anyway, are you coming to Bad’s annual picnic? It’s tonight at eight I think, Bad said there’s gonna be some cool comets that only happen every fifty years!” 

“I’ll be sure to make some time.” Dream happily smiled as he gave Techno a big hug which Techno returned. Techno was never one for close contact, he rarely even gave out hugs to his friends, but something about Dream made him feel different. With Dream he always felt giddy and never got tired of his touch, in fact, he always craved it more. Dream let go of the hug which disappointed Techno, but quickly Dream pulled him forward and gave him a light, soft kiss.

“See you tonight!” Dream waved at him as he walked back to his friends which Techno could hear teasing him. Techno didn’t know how he ended up with a person amazing as Dream. He could still remember the day that the two met. It was a few years ago when Techno wasn’t king and his father was still alive. One day, Techno was finishing up a PVP tournament he had just dominated and was waiting for his friends to meet up with him. 

They suddenly announced that they were going to be having a parkour tournament next and anyone could join. Techno wasn’t the best at parkour, so he wanted to see some people make fools of themselves. The announcer was calling out the names of the contestants and to be frank, Techno wasn’t listening. As they revealed the obstacle course, Techno knew that it was going to be difficult, he would have given up just by seeing it if he were being honest. A gun was fired and off they went to attempt to beat the course.

Techno immediately smirked as he saw someone attempt to do ladder neos, only for them to miss their mark and fall in the pit of mud below. Another person was attempting to jump onto the slime blocks below to boost themselves back up towards a ladder. They managed to do the jump correctly, but miss grabbing a hold of the ladder causing them to fail. Techno knew these people were beginners, considering how bad they were. He was going to stop watching to save them the embarrassment when a flash of green caught his attention.

There was someone in a green hoodie with a mask on who was doing the obstacle course with ease. They easily made jumps that Techno thought were impossible to do and quickly adapted to new challenges. The person’s movements were mesmerizing to Techno as they did everything so fluidly almost as if they’ve done it a thousand times before. They were the first one to finish, therefore declared the winner. They received a large bag of coins as their prize and were congratulated by many.

The mysterious person seemed to flush under all the attention and when no one was looking they slipped out the arena. Of course, Techno followed them wanting to get their name, but when he made it outside Techno didn’t see them. Luckily the bright, green hoodie gave away the person’s spot behind a nearby tree and so Techno made his way to them. Walking a bit closer to the masked figure, Techno noticed messy blond hair that he didn’t see before. Not to mention that the mask covered the entirety of the stranger’s face, except for their mouth. The figure didn’t seem to notice Techno approaching as they were busy sitting on the ground, playing with the bag of money.

“Hey,” Techno spoke and was surprised as the person jumped up causing them to stand and drop the bag. They clumsily crouched and grabbed the bag, before finally straightening themselves out.

“Can I help you?”

“I apologize if I startled you. I just wanted to compliment your parkour skills.”

“Oh, thank you. I don’t think it’s that big a deal. I could have done it faster and I almost messed up on the neos.” 

“How long have you trained for this tournament?” The person stopped fidgeting and tilted their head at Techno.

“Training? This is my first time doing something like this. I saw flyers for it around the kingdom, but they never mentioned getting a prize.” Techno blinked, that was all his body allowed him to do during that moment. He had to be joking right? There was no way someone could be that skilled without years of vigorous training.

“You don’t have any type of experience with this stuff?”

“I used to climb trees a lot as a kid and hide from guards, does that count?” The stranger gave Techno a sweet smile letting him know he was telling the truth. 

“Well, I’m very impressed. May I know your name?”

“Didn’t you hear it when the announcer said it?” Techno felt like an idiot, he should have been paying attention! But no, his ego decided to get the better of him and act cocky.

“I wasn’t really paying attention, my apologies.”

“That’s fine I get distracted a lot too. My name’s Dream.” Techno had never heard such a name before, but it was a fine name nonetheless.

“My name is Technoblade, but you have the honor and privilege of calling me Techno.” 

“That’s a cool name, I’ve never heard it before.” At this moment, Techno had to pause and take a step back. He didn’t know whether Dream was joking or not about not hearing his name before. After all, his father was the king of the place and you couldn’t go anywhere without hearing Techno’s name being randomly thrown. But by the look of how Dream was composing himself, he wasn’t joking.

“Where are you from if you don’t mind me asking?”

“Oh! I recently moved here with my aunt, though I can’t say where because I’m not allowed to, sorry.” Techno found Dream to be very intriguing, he couldn’t point out what exactly started his infatuation towards him though. Whether it was Dream’s mysterious past or lack of knowledge about Techno and his royal status. Techno knew that he wanted to get to know the other male better.

“Would you mind meeting up with me some other time? I would like to get to know you better, I can even be of assistance in showing you around the kingdom.”

“I would like that.” Who would have guessed that day would end up colliding two worlds together. Techno and Dream would often hang around one another getting to know the other much better. The two automatically took a liking to each other, you would always see the two smiling together. Dream always attended Techno’s PVP tournaments cheering him on and celebrating with him after he was victorious. Techno did the same for Dream and his parkour tournaments, the two always did their best around each other.

The day came when Techno was ready to reveal to Dream about his royal background. It wasn’t as if Techno didn’t trust Dream, believe him he trusted Dream with his own life. It was that Techno was afraid Dream was going to stop hanging out with him. When Techno was younger, no kids ever wanted to play with him, they avoided him like the plague. It wasn’t that Techno was a rude or mean child, it was that the other kids were intimidated by his title of prince. No one wanted to play with the prince in fear of getting Techno displeased causing his father, the king to do something rash.

Dream met up with Techno at their usual spot, a bench under a large tree near a duck pond. Getting straight to the point, Techno told Dream what he wanted to say and his heart braced itself for rejection. Instead of fear in Dream’s eyes, there was a softness behind them, the kind that made you feel comforted by a single glance. Dream questioned Techno on why he never told him, after explaining how he felt Dream nodded in understanding. Feeling something running down his face, Techno brought his hand and wiped off what were tears.

Since when did he start to cry? Techno didn’t understand why he was crying, he wasn’t sad at all, then why? Looking back at Dream, Techno noticed how he gave him a soft, small smile and he finally understood what he felt. He wasn't crying because he was sad, he was happy that he was accepted. Acceptance, that was all Techno ever wanted in life from others, but now Techno only needed it from the person sitting beside him.

“I guess I should probably confess something too. It’s about why I couldn’t tell you where I came from and why I always wear this mask. I’m from an unknown village, so unknown that the place doesn’t even have a name. I lived with my parents and we were a happy family. That is until one day they were murdered. I came home to find them dead in our home with the people who killed them still there. I managed to escape them before they got me and I ran to my aunt who called the guards.”

“By the time the guards arrived, they were gone. My aunt had to make a lot of arrangements to move here and I left my friends behind. I have to wear this mask because the murderers are still out there and they know my face. My aunt didn’t want me telling anyone because she’s terrified that they could be anyone. I trust you Techno just like you trust me, so I’m also trusting you with this.”

Dream shakily moved his arms to the back of his mask. At first, Techno was confused as to what was going on, but as soon as he heard the click from the lock that held Dream’s mask in place, he knew. The mask with a neatly drawn smiley face was removed and for the first time, Techno saw the person behind the mask. Bright, emerald green eyes were the first thing that caught his attention, next were the tiny specks of freckles, like stars scattered across light peach skin. Techno had always imagined what Dream looked like, but he never expected him to be this gorgeous. Dream had some of the most expressive eyes Techno had ever seen.

“Is there something wrong? You keep staring at me.” Techno didn’t realize that he hadn’t looked away from Dream. He quickly averted his eyes as he felt his face get hot.

“Sorry, you’re just really beautiful.” The words were out of Techno’s mouth before he even realized what he said. If Techno felt embarrassed before, it was no match to what he was feeling at that moment. He looked at Dream in an attempt to try and change the conversation when he noticed how red Dream’s own face was. The two stayed in silence for a moment, Techno trying to calm his racing heart and Dream attempting to stop his face from blushing. Taking a few deep breaths, Techno calmed himself and spoke.

“Dream spending so much time together made me realize something. I’ve never been the happiest person, especially when my whole life everyone’s avoided me. When I met you I thought you were the most amazing, skilled person ever and I wanted to get to know you. Every time I’m around you I feel so relaxed, but at the same time, I’m flustered. What I’m trying to say is Dream would you like to go on a date with me?”

“Of course.” Dream responded and Techno couldn’t have been happier. From that point on, Techno and Dream dated for weeks, until Dream officially asked Techno to be his boyfriend. Of course, Techno said yes and the two have been together since. Techno happily sighed as he reminisced in memories, he almost forgot what he was doing at that moment. Feeling his heart flutter, Techno smiled, he contently sighed and began to make his way back to his office. It wasn’t that far, he only needed to walk past the guards guarding the entrance to a large corridor and take a few flights of stairs and there it was. 

Walking into the large room, Techno immediately saw one of his oldest friends and advisor Phil sitting at his desk writing. Phil heard footsteps and raised his head to see none other than his old friend. Asking how his walk was, Techno responded by saying that he needed it. Immediately, Phil took notice at the way Techno’s eyes softened, so he playfully rolled his eyes.

“I’m assuming you saw Dream?”

“Is it that obvious?” Phil gave the king a deadpanned look. Techno nervously chuckled and went to his desk, Phil explained a couple of important documents he needed a signature on. There were a few laws to be reviewed and a couple of treaties to be signed in all it was an easy day for Techno. Considering most of his days, Phil had to drag Techno back to his office to actually do his work. It wasn’t his fault that he got sleepy or bored in the middle of reading some documents that had no actual significance.

It was around seven by the time Techno had finally put his pen down. He looked over at Phil who reassured him that there was no more work to be done for the day. Happily sighing, Techno got up from his chair and mentioned the picnic Bad was having to Phil who told him he would be there. With that said, Techno made his way to his royal chambers to get ready. It was probably a simple gathering, so he was going to attend in his everyday attire. After showering and making sure he wasn’t running late, Techno asked for a nearby guard to fetch him his horse. After a few minutes, the guard came back with a beautiful, dark horse with patches of white spots over it, her name was Freckles, Tommy named her.

Mounting his horse, Techno began to make his way to Bad and Skeppy’s residence. Techno had given the two special permission to build their home outside of the kingdom walls because Skeppy complained that there was an old woman who scared him. Their home was only a twenty-minute ride by horse, Techno could already see the white outline of quartz that made up a majority of the house. Not only that, but a few bright lights were out to ward off any wandering creatures. Freckles began to slow to a nice gallop as she arrived at the front door of the building.

Techno made sure to place Freckles in the stables that Bad had built to keep his own horse in. After making sure she had enough hay and water with her, Techno walked to the front door of the place, but before he could knock, the door burst open. Someone was struggling with a pile of items on top of them, they were shaking considerably, so Techno took half of the load. To his surprise, Tubbo was the one with the enormous amount of items in hand. 

“Techno! Aw thanks for helping me. Tommy gave me all this stuff to carry and said good luck as he ran off.”

“Where did he go?”

“Oh! He went to the hill where everyone else is at. Come on follow me, it’s not that far. I heard there was gonna be some cool comets or something tonight.” Techno hummed in response as he followed the younger male to where the site was. Tubbo carried a majority of the conversation on their journey there, Techno gave a few words in response or nods. Thank god Tubbo understood that Techno was a man of few words, if it were a stranger Techno would be sweating by now.

Colorful lights came into view and soft music was carried by the wind. A large table brimming to the edges with snacks of all sorts was in the middle of everyone who was chatting away. Fairy lights were strung up to provide light for everyone to see and Techno could see a small stereo where the music was coming from. Tommy immediately noticed them and ran over.

“Hey everyone, Tubbo and the Blade are here!” Everyone’s attention was drawn to the two and they all rushed over. Wilbur questioned why Techno was helping Tubbo when that was Tommy’s job. Tommy was already running the opposite direction as Wilbur sighed and took the load of items from Tubbo to go place them at the table, he then proceeded to track Tommy down. Tubbo followed Wilbur to make sure he didn’t kill Tommy.

“Techno you made it!” Dream said happily as he helped his boyfriend with the random picnic supplies in his arms.

“I’m surprised you remember where we live, last time you ended up at another kingdom somehow.” Skeppy snickered as he recalled that eventful time when he invited Techno over to hunt down Endermen together. The man had ended up miles away and got lost, they had to send a search team to look for him. That was one of the most embarrassing moments of Techno’s life, especially when he realized he was holding the map to Skeppy and Bad’s residence upside down. Techno only rolled his eyes at Skeppy’s comment and walked with Dream to the table.

“Why are there so many streamers and glitter?” Dream questioned as he took notice of the odd supplies. Bad sheepishly answered saying he wanted the picnic to look nice, but he may have gone overboard. Sapnap took a tub of glitter from Dream’s hands and evilly giggled as he went behind an unsuspecting George who was talking to Phil. He proceeded to dump the contents over his colorblind friend, who in turn quickly turned around and threw his drink at him. The two stared at each other, one drenched in soda and the other consumed by sparkly particles. Bad then complained to the duo and had them clean themselves off with lots of napkins.

“Come on! I saved us a good spot, the comets are gonna happen soon!” Dream gently grabbed Techno’s hand and walked over to a section of the hill where a large blanket was set up. There was already a mini lantern there along with a few snacks and drinks. Dream led Techno to the area and sat down, he proceeded to pat the area next to him and Techno smiled as he followed.

“Aw, man! You guys got the best spot. George! I told you we should have set up our blanket earlier.”

“I said to go do it! I was helping Bad set up the table.”

“You should have told me!” Sapnap continued to complain as George argued back. Bad and Skeppy sneakily walked past them and began to set up their spot. Tommy reemerged from wherever he ran to with Tubbo and Wilbur on his heels. After Wilbur was calmed down by Phil, the four of them set up their spot. George and Sapnap were the last to do so, luckily they had a pair of binoculars that the two were having fun sharing.

“I can’t wait to see them.” Dream whispered with a dreamy (hehe) tone to his voice. Techno looked up towards the sky and noticed the stars were brighter than he had ever seen them before. Dream sighed before turning to face his lover with a gentle look on his face.

“I’m really happy that you made it. I know work can get stressful and you’re busy a lot, but I just want you to have a good time.”

“Anytime I spend with you is the best time of my life.” Dream blushed as he let out a chuckle.

“That was so cheesy.”

“But it's the truth.”

Suddenly a bright flash of light caught everyone’s attention. It first began with a small glow striking the sky, leaving a faint path of where it had once been. Then suddenly thousands, if not millions of little lights were flying across the sky. Different colors varying from pastel blues to the strongest of reds were in the sky. They all sped across the open night leaving colorful stardust in their path. The sight was mesmerizing itself, but nothing could compare to how Dream looked in that moment. 

Dream turned to face Techno with a large smile and Techno couldn’t help, but smile back. Dream reached behind his mask and unclipped the lock holding it in place and let his mask slide down to the ground with a soft thud. Dream rarely took off his mask, he usually only did it when it was time to go to bed and those were moments Techno would forever treasure. The pink-haired man always felt his heart begin to speed up when Dream showed his face. Even if the two had been dating for years, seeing Dream’s face would always leave Techno with butterflies.

Dream scooted closer to Techno and tugged on his shirt to bring both of their faces close to each other. Techno felt a small blush forming on his face as the two got closer and connected their lips. Techno grabbed Dream’s mask and used it as a shield to block everyone else’s view of the two as they slowly shared a passionate kiss. Techno always tasted peaches and kiwis whenever he kissed Dream, the taste was addicting. For Dream, he tasted cherries and blueberries on Techno’s lips which always left him craving for more. As the two slowly parted, Dream shyly looked away as he grabbed his mask from Techno’s hand and placed it back on. The two then laid on the ground with Dream curled up next to Techno’s side and Techno’s arm wrapped around Dream. They laid there watching one of the rarest sights ever in a calming silence that the two wished would last forever.


	2. The Arrival

Techno was awoken by a bright beam of the sun shining in his eyes, he used his free arm to block away the annoyance. Meanwhile, his other arm was preoccupied as it was being clung to by Dream. As much as Techno didn’t want to get up, his duties as king called to him. Moving Dream as gently as he could, Techno was able to free his arm and use a pillow as his arm’s replacement. Techno took a few seconds to admire his boyfriend before dressing up and heading off to his dreaded office.

Getting there, Techno was surprised that Wilbur was the one there instead of Phil. When questioned, Wilbur simply stated that he bribed Phil to watch over Tommy and Tubbo. Phil decided to do it as he stated, “how hard could it be.” As Techno was going over a few new laws with Wilbur, Phil was holding Tommy back from attacking a random civilian. It wasn’t helping that Tubbo was cheering for Tommy to win.

Dream, George, and Sapnap watched the chaos from afar on top of a building. The three were placing bets on whether or not Tommy would break free of Phil’s hold. Tommy eventually did and ran off with Tubbo, George and Sapnap groaned as they handed Dream a few gold coins. 

“I told you guys, Phil is mainly in the office with Techno. Wilbur’s the one who usually makes sure Tommy doesn’t do anything dumb.”

“Forgot that Phil isn’t out much. He’s too busy helping your boyfriend.” Sapnap said in a mocking tone as he made kissy faces. Dream sweetly smiled as George felt a bead of sweat fall down his forehead. Dream proceeded to stand behind Sapnap and shove him off the building. A thud was heard below and both proceeded to pretend as if nothing happened.

“When do you and Sapnap have to head back on guard duty?”

“In a few minutes, Skeppy and Bad are currently guarding the gates. Sapnap and I should probably start heading over.” Dream hummed as he stood up and waited for George to do the same. The two made their way off the building and spotted Sapnap who was merely laying on the ground. George and Dream had to drag Sapnap to the gates so he could perform his duties. On their way there, they saw Skeppy and Bad in the distance looking concerned.

“Hey guy-” Sapnap was cut off as Bad rushed over to him and covered his mouth. Confused, George raised an eyebrow in question. Bad silently told them to follow him and they did, they ended up near Skeppy who was using binoculars to peer out into the fog. Wait, since when was it foggy outside? The sun was shining brightly a few moments ago. 

“Are they still there Skeppy?”

“I think so, I can barely see them. They haven’t moved.” Dream quietly questioned what was going on. Skeppy explained that there was a cloaked figure outside of the kingdom walls. At first, Bad thought it was a wandering trader, but then the figure just stood there a couple of yards away. Not only that, but Skeppy was sure that the stranger was the cause of the sudden fog.

“We tried to ask them what they wanted, but they haven’t responded. I already sent a guard to go get Techno, but he hasn’t returned. Has anyone seen Phil or Wilbur?”

“We just saw Phil a while ago, I’ll go get him.” Dream was the fastest out of the group, so he volunteered. Bad nodded and so Dream was on his way to go get the advisor. Thank goodness Tommy was difficult to deal with as Phil was attempting to drag Tommy with him. Dream immediately explained the situation to the advisor.

“Has Techno been informed?”

“Bad said he sent a guard to tell him, so I think he knows.” Phil nodded and went with Dream to the gates, Tommy and Tubbo following. Upon arrival, Dream immediately noticed that Skeppy and Bad were missing, George and Sapnap were in fighting stances. Tubbo asked where the other two were as Dream had mentioned them being there.

“We don’t know what happened. One moment, we were all making sure we had our weapons in case a fight happened. The next thing you know something pulled Bad inside the fog. We were all in shock, then the same thing happened to Skeppy.” George explained, never taking his eyes off the mist. Suddenly a scream came from within the fog, it was Bad.

“What do we do? We can’t just rush in there, we can barely see as it is.” Tommy said panicking as another scream was heard this time from Skeppy. No one knew what to do as this situation never happened before. A weird crawling sensation arose on Tommy’s arm, he quickly looked over expecting a bug to be crawling on him. Instead, he found a very thin wire coiled around his arm, he felt a tug and his eyes widened. 

Tommy was suddenly being dragged by his arm into the fog, but before he could get far enough. Tubbo managed to grab onto his free arm and hold on. The other’s began helping Tubbo as Dream ran over to Tommy’s entangled arm and immediately noticed the wire. Taking out his hidden dagger, he severed it causing the group to tumble backward. Phil helped Tommy get away from the fog and began to inspect his wound.

Tommy’s arm had dozens of cuts over it, a few bleeding profusely. Tubbo was so glad that he carried bandages wherever he went due to Tommy and him always acting recklessly. He took them out of his satchel and helped Phil apply it on Tommy. Phil instructed Tubbo to go get Techno as the guard Bad sent seemed to have disappeared. Phil would have had Dream go, but he needed every available person with PVP skills at the front. 

“There are wires, they’re really thin so you can’t see them, but they should be easy to cut.” Dream explained as he was handed netherite armor by Phil. There weren’t any more enchanted sets, but that was alright with him. Sapnap told him to catch and he did, grabbing an axe out of the air. The three best friends stayed in their fighting stances as Phil stayed back to protect Tommy. Phil was a bit rusty at PVP due to spending all his time as an advisor, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t kick some ass. Everyone was armored up, had shields and weapons ready for anything to attack. 

The fog moved just enough to give away the position of a few wires slithering towards the group. They immediately sliced the wires making sure to dodge out the way when a few flung themselves towards them. Everything was going fine when suddenly George was attempting to sever a wire when it didn’t break. George’s eyes widened as it headed straight towards his face, he barely managed to move as it pierced the cobblestone wall behind him leaving cracks. Everyone stared in shock and worry as the wires seemed to be stronger now. 

Techno finished rejecting an absurd law that someone had suggested. He looked over at Wilbur who nodded his head in confirmation that he finished his tasks for the day. Techno thought about how he should spend the rest of his day. Maybe he could give Tommy those PVP lessons he kept pestering him about. Or he could take Dream to this new bakery that recently opened, Techno wanted to try one of the baked goods he heard so much about. 

“Techno!” Tubbo shouted as he burst into the office. Tubbo was usually a soft-spoken person, so hearing him shout let Techno know something was wrong. 

“Techno! There’s this strange person outside the kingdom walls. The others are trying to make sure they don’t enter. It brought this fog with him and it took Skeppy and Bad in it. Tommy was almost taken too with these wire-like things.” Techno immediately stood up from his throne. Wilbur went to retrieve Techno’s armor and sword, he brought himself some armor for protection as well. The three then made their way to the gate. 

Getting there was a sight to see, the fog had cleared up enough to see the battlefield. Dream was helping a bloody Bad and Skeppy get to a safer spot. George and Sapnap were dodging and weaving what appeared to be an invisible force. But when the sun struck just right thin string-like cords made out of some type of material were being manipulated. Sapnap was having difficulty seeing the threads and so he misplaced his footing. A cord wrapped then tightened itself around his leg, which yanked him upwards. 

“Sapnap!” George screamed as his friend was thrown up high into the air. The stranger in a worn-out cloak, then moved his arms downward causing Sapnap to head straight for George. Dream ran to a near tree and launched himself off one of its many branches, barely making it behind Sapnap. Grabbing his axe, he brought it down with as much force as he could on the wire. Luckily, it snapped and George was able to soften his friend’s landing.

“I don’t think I’ll be able to do that again.” Dream said, noticing the considerable damage that his axe took. Sapnap attempted to stand up off the ground but hissed in pain when he felt a throbbing ache in one of his ankles. George noticed and immediately helped him get to where Bad and Skeppy were. Tommy and Tubbo were there as well helping the injured as they didn’t want to risk getting in the way of the fight.

“Ah, are you the ruler of this kingdom? I presume so if the crown is anything to go by.” The stranger spoke in a static like voice as he finally noticed Techno’s presence. Techno tried to see what this person looked like, but their features were unidentifiable as strange shadows engulfed their face.

“What is it that you seek?” Techno demanded in a calm, yet threatening tone of voice. The figure grinned, they let out such a sharp-toothed smile that was visible for all to see.

“Are you perhaps related to the old king of this place? Of course, you are if your eyes are anything to go by.” Techno was confused, why would this mysterious person bring up his late father? Did they know each other perhaps?

“Your old man was such an amazing fighter. He won this kingdom from me in a fair match. I’m here to reclaim what's mine.” Techno narrowed his eyes as he held his sword out in a defensive manner. Dream attempted to get to Techno to warn him about the wires and their ability but stopped when he felt a burning gaze on him. He looked to find the stranger looking directly at him, shaking their head with a twisted grin. Dream felt a shiver run down his spine and he knew his arms had goosebumps. 

Dream turned to lock his gaze with Techno who let him know that it was okay with a single nod. Dream could only hope that Tubbo had mentioned the wires to Techno. The stranger made no move which concerned Techno, he saw something out of the corner of his eye and backed up. A wire was on the ground slithering towards him. Right, Tubbo had mentioned these things to him a bit, he had to be on his guard.

The threads were difficult to see without any light, but if Techno strained his vision enough, he would catch glimpses of them. The stranger then began to move their fingers at random causing attack upon attack of wires to be thrown at Techno. He found them easy to dodge and block, but then came a few that he knew he wouldn’t be able to evade. Techno braced himself as he swung his sword and made it seem like the wires were softer than butter. Dream watched in absolute amazement as he did so, he knew the threads were pretty tough, but seeing Techno handle them with ease made him feel butterflies. Dream mentally smacked himself as now was not the time to be admiring his boyfriend, he would do that later.

The stranger frowned seeing that his threads were being treated as nothing more than a mere annoyance. He’ll have to use that then, the figure revealed both of their pale arms which were littered with strange symbol like tattoos. The tattoos began to move and glow a sickly orange, Techno braced himself for another attack but was not prepared for what happened next. The ground beneath him began to shake uncontrollably before it completely burst upward. Techno was thrown off his balance and that’s when he felt an extreme sharp pain in his shoulder and leg. 

Techno grunted and managed to use his sword to grip onto the ground. As the dust cleared, the stranger approached Techno and smirked. He leaned towards him and gave a mocking grin.

“So disappointing, I’m sure your father is disappointed too.” Quickly grabbing his sword, Techno swung it at the stranger. He managed to do damage as he saw some type of blue liquid fall which he assumed was the other’s blood.

“Clever. Just like your mother.” Techno completely froze in his tracks. How did this person seem to know both his father and mother? When Techno was younger his dad always told him stories of how he had saved his mom from an evil monster. Techno never questioned it as a kid because he never met his mom, so he was always excited to hear anything related to her. 

“I remember her very well. She was stunning with her pink hair and had the most expressive eyes. I remember watching her eyes turn so fearful and full of pain when I would strike her, I loved it.” Techno felt his blood boil, he quickly stood up, ignoring the searing pain that was spreading from his wounds. Grabbing his sword, he rushed forward in pure rage and began slashing in random, yet strategic gestures. The stranger only dodged as he taunted Techno with descriptions of the abuse his mother suffered at his hands.

Dream stayed back watching the fierce battle play out, but began to worry as he noticed Techno becoming blinded by fury. This wasn’t good as he knew the stranger was toying with Techno, waiting for him to make a mistake. That’s when he saw it, a single wire secretly snaked itself around Techno’s ankle without him noticing. Dream began to rush forward as he saw Techno being roughly being pulled backward causing him to land on his back and for his crown to fall off. The stranger pulled Techno’s sword out of his grip and aimed it at his neck.

Techno shouldn’t have let his emotions get the best of him, now look at the position he got himself into. On the ground with his own blade pointed directly at his throat by the person who made his mother’s life a living hell. He heard the stranger utter a single word, “Checkmate.” Before he raised the blade and went to strike at Techno’s neck, Techno closed his eyes and accepted his fate. He wasn’t able to protect his kingdom, his friends, or Dream, he was pathetic, wasn’t he? 

The sound of two items clashing against each other made Techno snap his eyes open. His breath caught in his throat as Dream was standing in front of him with his nearly broken axe protecting him from the fatal blow that would have ended his life. Dream quickly tossed his axe upwards as he swept the enemy’s legs from under them, then grabbed his axe mid-air and struck the stranger’s hand. This caused them to unleash Techno’s sword, Techno saw this and grabbed his weapon from the ground. The enemy had a large scowl on their face as they held their bleeding hand. 

Dream helped Techno up and the two backed up a few feet away. Techno heavily breathed as the events that happened moments ago finally caught up to him. The stranger ignored the two for a moment as they walked over to Techno’s fallen crown and picked it up. They brushed off the bit of dirt that had accumulated on it and placed it on their head. Seeing this Techno felt the anger he had earlier begin to rise again, he didn’t understand why, but this person knew how to get under his skin. Which was impressive itself as Techno was usually a calm and collected person.

But as quickly as the anger came, it faded when a warm, tender touch was placed by his non-wounded shoulder. Without even having to glance at the person, he knew it was Dream. Dream had a few bandages in hand and was tending to Techno’s wounds to stop the bleeding which he had to thank him for as he would end up losing too much blood and pass out. The stranger moved his arms once again and suddenly flew forward onto a ledge of the castle with the help of his wires.

“This is my kingdom now. Leave or I’ll kill you.” Techno had to figure out a way to get his crown back, but how? His wounds were starting to drag him down and he didn’t know how to attack the stranger from afar, he only ever did his best at close range. 

“But what’s a king without someone to be by his side with?” The stranger scanned the battlefield and surveyed each of the fallen members. Their eyes stopped at the person treating the old king’s wounds and the one who injured his hand. 

“Are you okay Techno?” He heard the person with the mask speak with his large hearing range. The way they looked at the overthrown king with such expressive eyes made the stranger stop for a moment. He remembers those same expressive eyes, he loved watching gather tears. For a brief moment, the figure only saw a woman with luscious pink hair in the place of the masked person. 

“You.” The stranger said almost in a whisper, moving their hands the wires followed the motions. Techno noticed the figure moving and prepared himself for another attack, but what happened next was a blur. Dream was by his side smiling and the next thing he knew were those green eyes he loved so much were filled with fear. He should have been faster, but by the time Techno noticed a few wires around Dream’s torso and arms, it was too late. Dream was pulled away from Techno’s reach and was getting dragged towards the stranger. 

“No!” Techno shouted as he rushed forward hoping to get there in time. His leg screamed in protest, but Techno ignored it. Dream attempted to slow himself down by pushing his legs against the ground, but it had no effect. 

“Dream!”

“Techno!” Throwing himself forwards and stretching his arm as much as he could. Techno tried to grab onto Dream’s bounded hand. He was so close, so fucking close, Techno’s hand had brushed against Dream’s, but it was no use. Dream was pulled away from him and ended up in the clutches of the stranger. 

“Let him go!” Techno shouted from his position on the ground. 

“I don’t think you're in the position to be giving me orders.” Techno watched as Dream struggled to escape the grip of the person who held him.

“Stop moving.” The stranger simply said and with a flick of his finger the threads on Dream tightened, a few of them managed to embed themselves deeply causing blood to seep out. Dream let out a pained hiss as he felt his movements become restricted. Techno’s eyes widened at the sight of his partner bleeding. 

“I think you all overstayed your welcome.” The stranger held out both arms as their tattoos began to move excessively. Thousands of threads were shot out the figure’s fingers, the attack was impossible to dodge. Techno felt two pairs of arms grabbing him and dragging him away from the battle. No, they were going the wrong way they had to rescue Dream.

“Run!” Whose voice was that? Techno couldn’t hear anything over the sound of his own heart beating rapidly. Oh, Wilbur and Phil were the ones dragging him away, Techno couldn’t feel one of his legs and his arms felt heavy. Through half shut eyelids, Techno saw the blurry figures of George helping Sapnap run, while Tubbo and Tommy helped Bad and Skeppy escape. No, what was everyone doing? Dream wasn’t with them, he was captured, they had to help him.

“Dream…” Techno could only whisper as he barely had enough strength to raise his head. Dream had tears running out from under his mask as he saw everyone escape. He wasn’t sad that he was trapped, he was happy that everyone managed to escape. But his heart ached to be with his friends, especially Techno who was still injured and had all of his affections. Dream gave a sad smile towards Techno who he noticed was still staring at him as he was carried away.


	3. Hideout

When Techno awoke, the first thing he noticed was the aching pain that was all over his body. Every time he attempted to sit up, the pain would only get worse, so he stayed laying down. Techno’s mind was still hazy, but he managed to notice that he wasn’t in his bedroom, while his walls were a peach-like color this room had light blue paint. Taking a moment for the dull ache of an oncoming headache to go away, Techno felt his heart drop. There was no warm body that clung to his arm that morning, no sleepy green eyes that stared at him with love. There was no Dream. 

Pushing past the pain in his body, Techno got up and used the wall to steady himself as he stood. He slowly walked to the bathroom and glanced at himself in the mirror. He had bandages everywhere, the most being on his left arm and right leg. Ignoring that Techno exited the room, he heard some noises being made and decided to follow them. He ended up in a large area that looked to be the living room.

Everyone was gathered there beside Wilbur, George, and Tubbo. Bad was the first to notice Techno and he gasped, he immediately told him to get back to bed. Bad had bandages all over both his arms and a gauze covering his left eye. Skeppy backed up Bad explaining that Techno shouldn’t be moving due to his injuries. Skeppy, himself, had bandages over the entirety of his right side with a patch of gauze on his left cheek. Techno ignored their concerns and asked where everyone else was?

“George, Tubbo, and Wilbur are setting up defenses outside of Bad and Skeppy’s house. They’re mainly the ones that were unscathed, besides Phil over there. He’s busy organizing supplies that he managed to take, while the battle was happening.” Sapnap answered from his position on one of two couches. His ankle was all bandaged up and he had a few bruises around his arms and face. 

“Techno here at least sit down.” Tommy dragged a chair from the kitchen over to Techno who only sat down to appease everyone. Techno was relieved to see that Tommy was relatively unharmed, besides one of his arms. Phil came from the kitchen with a bottle of water and handed it to Techno who didn’t even notice his throat was dry. He nodded in thanks and downed the water in less than a few seconds. Techno was going to say something when the door opened.

“We finished setting up the defenses, we found some barbed wire too, so we- Techno!” Wilbur shouted in surprise at seeing the pink-haired male up. He was going to tell him to get back in bed when he saw the look on Phil’s face and knew it was no use. Everyone stayed silent for a moment before George finally spoke up.

“Do any of us have a plan?” Everyone turned to face George, but no one said anything. Wilbur broke the silence by saying they’re coming up with one, but they’ll need a few weeks. George clenched his fist as he looked towards the floor.

“We don’t have weeks. We have to go as soon as possible.”

“No one’s in the right condition to George. They’re only four members who are in good health, including you. Besides some of us aren’t the best at PVP.”

“That doesn’t matter! We don’t have time...Dream doesn’t have time. Who knows what that sick fuck is doing to him.”

“George try to stay calm-” Phill said in an attempt to make sure George didn’t do anything rash. 

“I can’t! I-I couldn't do anything back then. I knew that if I even tried to help, I would end up getting in the way. But now I wish I did something...anything because Dream was taken ( ;) ).” George cried out, Sapnap quickly wiped away the tears that gathered in his eyes. He too, felt the same way George did, when he saw Dream being dragged towards the enemy, he could only stare in horror. He wanted to rush over and help, but his ankle wasn’t doing too well. Sapnap felt terrible because George was busy protecting him instead of helping out in the field. 

“Bad, don’t you guys have any potions?” Sapnap asked.

“Skeppy and I haven't been to the Nether in a while. We ran out of blaze powder.”

“I’ll go then, Bad where do you keep your armor?” Bad told George to go upstairs and enter the second room to the left. Tubbo volunteered to go with George, Phil only allowed it if Wilbur tagged along which he agreed to. The three were geared up and Skeppy handed them a map to the Nether portal that he and Bad had built. Everyone said their goodbyes to the trio and off they went to accomplish their task. Meanwhile, everyone else sat in the living room in silence as they could do nothing more than wait.

Everything was dark, the only light source being a small lantern placed beside him. Dream didn’t know how long he was strung up for all he knew was that his wrists were burning. He tried to stand up earlier to relieve some of the pain but wasn’t able to move an inch. There were wires everywhere on his wrists, arms, legs, ankles, and torso. If Dream tried to move it would only cause the wires to tighten on him, he had to escape somehow. Dream knew the layout of the castle fairly well, only moving his eyes, Dream knew he was in a storage room that Techno rarely used. 

The castle was large having nearly twelve floors in total, Techno’s office was on the third floor and his bedroom was on the eighth. The storage room Dream was in was located on the tenth floor. He had to figure out a way to loosen the wires, first before attempting to leave the castle. Easier said than done as breathing itself was a struggle due to the tightness of the threads. Dream remembered he still had his dagger hidden in its sheath on his ankle. He had to get to it somehow, before Dream could even devise a plan he felt the wires begin to tug on him.

Being forced to stand, Dream felt his body moving on its own. He turned the knob on the door and stepped out, he continued to walk despite how much he was resisting. Noticing he was walking down countless staircases, Dream assumed he was going to either the office or throne room. He was correct when he stopped in front of the large oak doors that led to the room where the throne was placed. The doors opened on their own and Dream stepped in. 

Immediately, Dream scowled seeing the stranger sitting on the throne that didn’t belong to him. The stranger moved his hand in a motion telling Dream to come forward. Against his will, Dream’s feet were being dragged against the carpet towards his captor. Stopping a few inches away from them Dream felt eyes on him and couldn’t help the goosebumps that overcame his arms. 

“Let me see your face,” the stranger moved forward and reached out his hand to undo the clip that held Dream’s mask in place. But he wouldn’t let him, he didn’t want to let him, Dream leaned away from the hand as far as he could. Of course, the wires were tightening themselves on him, but he didn’t care. No one ever saw his face except for a select few, Dream hated showing his face to random people. He had to protect his identity, he had to protect the only comfort he had.

Dream immediately brought his head forward and slammed it against the forehead of the other. The wires loosened enough for Dream to bring out his dagger and lung at the enemy. He brought the blade down and slashed a huge portion of the stranger’s cloak, a few specks of blue blood fell. The now-destroyed cloak revealed enough of the mysterious figure to be visible. There stood a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, he had orange colored eyes with slits for pupils, and tattoos covering the entirety of his arms and neck.

“You’re a feisty one, aren't you?” Dream held the dagger in a defensive position as the male wiped his blood off the cut on his cheek. For a moment neither of the two moved, but at the slightest breeze Dream quickly made a beeline towards the door. The giant oak doors slammed shut before he could reach them. Thinking fast, Dream quickly made a detour to a near window, he managed to reach the ledge, but quickly felt something wrap itself around his waist. Not letting go of the ledge, Dream used his dagger in an attempt to cut the wires. He struck the threads holding him, but upon contact, his dagger shattered.

No, no, no, were the only words racing through Dream’s mind at the moment. Using both his arms, Dream held onto the ledge and pushed himself forward using his legs. He had to escape this would be the only chance he would ever get and that thought terrified him. Managing to get a glace of the kingdom outside, Dream saw the roads were empty instead of the usual buzz of people. Feeling the wires tighten their grip on him Dream let out a pained cry as he felt them digging into his skin.

A shadow fell over him, when he looked up it was none other than the stranger. He reached over to Dream’s arms and began to dig his sharp nails into his flesh. Blood began to seep out as Dream gritted his teeth, he began to lose feeling in his arms. It wasn’t looking good for him, especially when the wires gave an unexpected tug causing his grip to slip. Dream was sent backward and didn’t stop until he collided with the wall. Falling to the floor, Dream struggled to get up as the impact made him lose the air in his lungs.

“I have to say I’m impressed. You’re much more durable than she ever was which I thoroughly enjoy. What’s your name?” Not responding, Dream used his elbows to elevate himself, so he could have a moment to regain his breathing. He wasn’t given a chance to as he was slammed back to the ground by rough hands.

“Would you prefer if I said my name first? It’s Nomed, I demand your name now. That’s an order from your king.” Nomed said, bringing his face near the masked male. Gritting his teeth in both anger and pain, Dream moved his head enough to spit in Nomed’s face. His expression not changing, Nomed proceeded to move his arm to the side causing the wires pulling Dream to follow. Another wall came into contact with Dream this time his chest causing him to taste something metallic in his mouth. 

Dream was suddenly dropped to the floor, having no time to rest, he was picked up again. This time getting thrown up towards the ceiling caused him to cough up blood from the sheer force. He wasn’t falling which was what he expected, instead, wires attached to his arms and legs held him up. Dream attempted to blink away the black dots that began to swarm his vision which he had little success. 

“I’ll be keeping you up there all night. Maybe you’ll tell me your name tomorrow.” Nomed’s steps were muffled as he walked away due to the ringing in Dream’s ears growing. Hearing the muffled sound of the doors slamming shut, Dream let himself go limp. This caused the wires to strain themselves against his body, but he ignored them. He felt so cold, so tired, so alone and so weak.

Dream had no more energy to spend on even attempting to escape. Not only did he lose his dagger, but if he somehow escaped the wires, the fall to the floor would cause him at least a few broken bones or the worst possibility, death. Dream hadn’t even eaten earlier due to being in the poorly lit storage room for who knows how long. For now, he was exhausted, but the thought of his friends and lover kept him smiling and warm. At last, the black dots overwhelmed Dream’s vision and he passed out.

Techno sat in the kitchen as Phil with the help of Skeppy made dinner for everyone. They were having cooked steak with a side of baked potatoes. Bad was helping pass out plates when he got to Techno, Techno simply grunted in thanks. Too many thoughts were swirling inside Techno’s mind for him to even be hungry. How was he going to reclaim his crown and take back his kingdom? More importantly, how was he gonna rescue Dream? 

The thought of Dream being in the hands of the psycho who was probably sitting on his throne enraged him. Most of all his heart ached at the thought of his partner being hurt at the hands of the person who abused his mother. That was another thought at the front of Techno’s mind, why Dream? As far as Techno was concerned, Dream and the enemy had no connection to another, did he somehow know Dream and Techno were together? Or was kidnapping Dream a last-minute thing that popped into his head? Techno didn’t understand, but he did know that when he got his hands on that bastard he would make him suffer.

“hno...chno...Techno?!” Techno jumped as he heard his name being yelled. Turning towards the person who was calling him, it was revealed to be Phil. Who pointed towards Techno’s hand that was gripping a glass cup roughly to the point of it breaking. Techno didn’t even notice when that cup had made its appearance in his hand. Phil sat next to Techno and asked what was wrong. Techno began to stutter when he tried to explain, so he stopped and took his time trying to form his words. Phil was patient as always which Techno was always grateful for.

“I miss him, Phil. I want him by my side right now, but he isn't. I’m supposed to be the calm and level headed leader, but I let my emotions get the best of me in the middle of battle. If I didn’t, we wouldn’t be in this mess. We would all be unharmed celebrating that the kingdom was saved. Instead, half of us are injured, I got overthrown and it’s my fault that Dream was captured! I’m supposed to be the fucking king that protects everyone and I just had to go and ruin everything!” Taking deep breaths to calm himself down, Techno slumped against his chair as he forced tears back. A comforting hand was placed on his shoulder to help him calm down.

“I understand. Techno you’re only human, you have to understand that just because your king doesn’t mean that you can’t act out on your feelings. What that monster said had affected you because it's such a sensitive topic to you. Don’t blame yourself for that I’m sure Dream wouldn’t want you to. I’m sure Dream is managing to hold on waiting for us to come help him. He’s one of the strongest people I know and you know him better than I do.” Phil reassured Techno, who did feel a lot better. 

Finishing his meal, Phil took Techno’s plate for him to the sink. Moving to the living room, Techno saw that only Sapnap was there playing with a small ball. He would toss it in the air, catch it and repeat the process. Techno decided to sit on the other available couch to get a chance of formulating a plan. As he sat, he felt a pair of eyes on him that belonged to none other than Sapnap.

“I overheard you and Phil talking and let me just say you’re not alone. I...I’m one of Dream’s best friends and the fact I couldn’t do anything for a majority of the fight has been killing me. George was with me, protecting me in case anything happened, instead of helping you and Dream out. When I saw Dream get pulled away from you, I couldn’t do anything, but scream out his name. Next time though, I’m going to get a good punch in that motherfucker’s face.” Techno didn’t know what to say, but looking into Sapnap’s eyes of fury and determination made him feel not alone. 

“That makes two of us.” Both males silently nodded towards one another in mutual agreement. At that moment, Bad came into the living room to help Sapnap into his guest room as night had fallen. Sapnap slung his arm around Bad’s shoulder and limped away to his temporary room leaving Techno alone with Phil and his mind. After a few hours of devising a plan to sneak into the kingdom, Phil let out a large yawn and wished Techno goodnight. Techno decided that it would be best to go to sleep or else he’ll have to face BadBoyHalo’s wrath.

Going back into his guest room, Techno tried to block out how quiet everything was. Normally there would be a smiling, excited Dream greeting him after a long, tiring day. A giddy Dream who would ramble on about what he did during the day and Techno would listen with all of his attention. But there was no Dream, instead, it was a dark, empty room that left Techno alone to battle off constant undesirable thoughts. With a shaky breath, Techno made his way over to the bathroom to shower and get ready for bed. 

The bed itself felt isolating and cold, it was probably all in his mind though. Cozy blankets were surrounding him and yet Techno trembled. He tried to ignore the empty feeling that settled itself deep within his chest, but how could he? Techno didn’t understand, but in the back of his mind, he understood perfectly. He knew the reason why he was feeling this hollow pit where his heart would be, he missed Dream. There was nothing he could do, except wipe away the few tears that managed to escape and force himself into a deep, dreamless sleep.


	4. The Strings He Pulls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is your trigger warning: sexual assault, please be wary.

It was a struggle to even open his eyes that morning, Dream didn’t want to have to face both the pain coursing through his body and Nomed. He was still strung up on the ceiling when he had fully opened his eyes. At least the bleeding on his arms had stopped, but every time he even attempted to move he felt pain. Especially where he was struck by the walls yesterday, Dream assumed his ribs were bruised at the very least. He wondered if him coughing up blood the other day was due to either his lungs being punctured or just heavy chest trauma.

Hearing the doors open up, Dream mentally began to prepare himself as he knew today wouldn’t be better, probably worse than before. The wires pressing up against his skin began to lessen their grip on him and he felt himself being lowered to the ground. Upon contact, Dream tried to quickly sit up only to reel back in pain coming from his torso. He had forgotten the threads that held him back from escaping had dug into him. A few feet away from him stood the person who he despised the second-most in the world. 

“Are you ready to cooperate now? Or are you gonna be just as difficult?” No matter how badly Dream wanted to tell Nomed to fuck off, he held his tongue. He couldn’t risk getting hurt as badly as he did yesterday, it would probably be worse if he were being honest. So he kept quiet, but that would probably end him up in the same situation.

“I’ll ask you again, what’s your name?”

“Dream.”

“See that wasn’t so hard, now was it?” The urge to run up and land a punch on Nomed’s stupid, smirking face was strong, but he didn’t. If Dream were being honest, he couldn’t do anything due to his injuries. If he tried, he knew he wouldn’t stand a chance that’s what bugged him.

“You did one thing, now let’s see if you can do the other. Show me your face, Dream.” Of course, that was bound to be brought up, Dream had hoped that if he said his name it would be enough. One of Dream’s main features was the large, white mask that protected his identity, he needed it. So there was no way in hell he was going to take it off just to please this sick son of a bitch. Dream immediately began to move back as Nomed stepped closer.

“I said let me see your face.” A scream escaped Dream’s lips as he felt the wires hold him tightly down in place. Nomed was getting annoyed, he wasn’t asking Dream to show him his face, he was demanding it. If a king demanded something, it should be done without a question, he would have to teach Dream that.

“Fuck you!” Dream shouted as he felt himself go stiff, he wasn’t able to move. No, no, no! Dream kept repeating in his mind as he heard the clip of his mask unlock. As his mask fell to the floor a hand roughly grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. Dream couldn’t help the angry and embarrassed tears that began to fall down his face. 

“That wasn’t so hard, was it?” Nomed said in a mocking tone as he examined his toy’s face. Dream’s eyes were so beautiful at that moment, full of pain and wet with tears. He wanted to see more of that expression, it was delicious.

“I don't think you'll be needing this.” Dream’s mask was picked up off the ground and Dream knew what was going to happen.

“No! Stop! Don’t-” The mask that Dream lovingly kept on at all times, the mask that he felt secured and comforted by was slammed against the ground causing it to shatter. Rage, that’s all Dream felt in that moment was uncontrollable rage.

“You son of a bitch!” Dream cried out as he ripped the wires off him leaving them with bits of his flesh. Throwing himself at Nomed, the man simply responded by sidestepping. Dream landed on the floor, before lunging once again and delivering a kick that was dodged. Feeling a tug on his ankle, Dream felt himself get pulled which resulted in him landing on the floor. Nomed pressed his knee against Dream’s back and grabbed both of his arms holding them behind.

“What was it that you called me earlier?” Dream stayed quiet as he only stared at the floor, he didn’t want to be dealing with any of this. Nomed made an irritated noise and Dream found himself strung up once again. As Nomed began to walk away, Dream was compelled to follow. They began walking up staircase, after staircase which Dream felt were longer than before. They ended up at a door that Dream knew as one of the many guest bedrooms.

Dream was confused, to say the least, Nomed opened the door and he followed. He heard the click of the door’s lock which made his heart begin to pound. Nomed waved his fingers and Dream suddenly found himself on the bed. This wasn’t happening this couldn't be happening at that moment. Nomed forced Dream’s hoodie off him and tore one of the sleeves off using it as a gag. Dream couldn’t scream or talk, he could only make small noises of fear and unease. Nomed moved towards Dream’s exposed neck and whispered in his ear.

“If you tell me what you called me earlier I’ll stop.” The next thing Dream felt was a stinging sensation on his neck. Dream couldn’t move his body as it was exhausted and weak from the constant blood loss and the harm it endured. He could only give out muffled screams as he begged for this to end. Nomed only ignored him as he continued to bite and leave marks on Dream’s soft skin. 

“What were those four words Dream?” Trying to free his arms from their prisons were no use, it only caused Dream to harm himself. Feeling a cold hand slide under his shirt, Dream felt tears begin to slide down his face. Dream had never felt so defenseless and weak in his entire life. At this point, he realized he couldn't do anything, he was powerless. ‘Please stop I’m sorry,’ were the words Dream was mumbling that only came out muffled. 

It didn’t stop, it kept going and going and going. The burning pain was spreading everywhere from his neck to chest, legs, arms just everywhere. Dream had wished that someone, anyone would go breaking down the door at that moment and save him, but nobody came. Even after Nomed stopped, Dream could still feel his teeth on his body, toying with him. The cloth was removed from Dream’s mouth and even so, Dream kept on apologizing.

“That’s more like it, I’ll be sending someone to give you your meal. Don’t leave this room or else.” The wires that held Dream up were removed and Nomed left, shutting the door behind him. Dream pressed himself against the bed’s headboard, lifted his legs, and hugged himself. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry…” were the only words that Dream spoke as he still felt the fire being spread all over him. 

Techno immediately bolted up in his bed breaking out in a cold sweat. Something bad happened, he knew something bad had just happened. He felt his heart pounding heavily against his chest, he flung the blankets off himself and went to the living room where he found Bad reading a book. Bad looked up to see who had just woken up and was shocked to see a sweaty, pale Techno.

“Oh my muffins, Techno are you okay?!” Bad asked as he set his book down and rushed over to his friend. Techno’s mouth was dry, so he wasn’t able to speak properly. Bad guided him to the kitchen and handed him a glass of water which he hurriedly gulped down. All of the commotion had woken up the others, Sapnap came stumbling in with the assistance of Skeppy who still looked half asleep. Phil and Tommy immediately noticed the paleness on Techno’s face and asked what happened.

“Something bad happened, I’m unsure of what though. I woke up and felt my stomach sink and I think, no, I know that whatever happened involved Dream.” Everyone fell silent as no one knew how to respond. Techno’s instincts were never wrong, not even once and that’s what made everyone anxious. 

“We’re here!” Tubbo’s voice echoed through the house causing everyone to instantly look at the door. George, Wilbur, and Tubbo all entered the home looking a bit roughed up, but otherwise completely fine. Everyone instantly greeted them and Tubbo took off his satchel, opening it up to reveal vast amounts of blaze rods. 

“A ghast almost got us,” Wilbur said sounding exhausted, he walked away from everyone and sat down in the living room. George had a large bag as well, everyone had thought there were more blaze rods or ingredients for potions. But as George let the bag hit the floor, a soft clink could be heard. 

“We didn’t just get blaze rods either.” George opened the bag to reveal lots of ancient debris. Everyone’s eyes widened at the sight, a few gasps were made as well. Phil questioned how long it had taken them to get everything. Tubbo explained that after they got the blaze rods, a bunch of ghasts were shooting at them. After taking them out, the ghast’s fireballs had created many gigantic holes in the ground. Wilbur was the one who spotted one of the first pieces of debris and soon after they kept finding more.

“Good job Tubbo! Oh, you too Wilbur and George.” Tommy grabbed Tubbo and began to catch him up on what he missed. The two laughed at something, then ran away to cause mischief. Phil decided to give a break to Wilbur who was sleeping on the couch, so once again he was on babysitting duty. 

“We can start brewing the healing potions. I’ll go get the rest of the stuff.” Skeppy got up from his seat and ran to a closet that held countless chests. He opened a certain one and retrieved all the nether wart and glistening melon stored. Using his free hand, Skeppy grabbed an unused brewing stand and made his way back to everyone. Bad was already filling up glass bottles with water. 

George had already crafted the blaze rods into blaze powder and began to place the ingredients in the stand. It took around an hour and a half for a dozen potions to be brewed before they ran out of melon. Everyone who was injured in battle was given one, including Tommy who was dragged back by Phil. A majority of everyone’s injuries were healed, the major ones were turned into minor ones. Sapnap cheered when he felt the pain on his ankle go away, he immediately stood up and began to run around the place.

“I never want to hurt my ankle again, it was torture!” Techno’s wounds were healed, besides a large, deep wound on his leg. Thankfully it turned smaller and the pain wasn’t nearly as intense. Bad was happy to finally take off the gauze on his eye, it was irritating that he had to strain his vision for the past couple of days. Skeppy began to take off the bandages that had consumed half of his entire body.

Everyone immediately got to work grabbing a pile of ancient debris. They all began to create their own set of armor and weapons, a sleepy Wilbur made sure to tell everyone to enchant their items. Techno was already on it, he was busy creating a special axe for a certain person’s neck. He made sure to get the best enchantments possible as he wanted a strong enough weapon to cause considerable damage. Not only that, but he wanted the pain his axe brought to be unbearable. ‘We’re coming for you Dream’ was all Techno was thinking as he sharpened his weapon.

Seeing the handle of the door begin to turn, Dream panicked and hid underneath the covers of the bed. Shaking in fear, he held his breath as he heart footsteps walk into the room. As quickly as they came, they disappeared and the door closed. Trembling as he slowly peeked out from underneath the covers, Dream looked around the room to see no one there. Confused, yet still wary he got out from his hiding spot and glanced towards the floor. Sitting there was a bowl filled with stew, the steam still rising from it letting him know it was still warm. 

Hearing his stomach growl, Dream realized that he hadn’t eaten for more than a day. He gently picked up the bowl and sat on the floor with it, he didn’t want to sit on the bed after what happened. Picking up the spoon, Dream brought it to his mouth and ate the contents, it was delicious. He was probably exaggerating how good the stew was, but him starving didn’t help. Dream thought the stew in his hand was the best thing he had ever tried. He quickly ate the rest of the contents and left the bowl empty, he left it in the same spot where it was placed for him. 

Sitting in the corner of the room, Dream hugged his knees and went into deep thought. The door wasn’t locked based on whoever had just come in, but were there guards outside? Dream wasn’t sure, the idea of escaping wasn’t even at the front of his mind anymore. He needed to survive whatever Nomed had in store for him. Dream decided to go to the bathroom and take a shower, it would probably help appease his mind too. 

Getting in the shower, Dream noticed how many marks were covering him. Various dark purples, yellows, greens, and reds littered his body. He noticed that it was difficult for him to breathe as well, not only that, but his arms and legs were covered in fresh wounds. He didn’t even want to think about how his neck looked at the moment. Ignoring that Dream continued to shower letting out a few hisses where soap had met an unhealed wound. 

Dream put back on his clothes and looked for his torn hoodie. It was missing a sleeve, but that was okay, he simply rolled up the other sleeve when he placed it on. Feeling a bit calmer, Dream was going to figure out a way to barricade the door when the doorknob began to turn once again. Panicking as he ran, Dream forgot about the bowl on the floor and slipped. He didn’t even hit the floor which caused him to internally scream, the familiar feeling of the wires was back.

“Looks like I made it just in time,” Nomed spoke with laughter behind his words. Dream did not attempt to struggle as he could already feel the wires pressing tightly against his skin. Dream didn’t understand, he was doing everything right. He wasn’t complaining, he wasn’t trying to fight. So why? Why was he back on the bed strung up with cold hands wandering over his body? This time no cloth was stuffed into his mouth as he laid there.

“I find your screams more enjoyable than your muffled words,” Nomed said as he took a piece of skin from Dream’s cheek with his mouth and began to tear it off. Dream managed to hold back a scream which displeased Nomed. So he went back to an already bruised area of Dream’s neck and bit down on it with so much force. That managed to get a loud yell from Dream as he felt the warmness from his blood begin to run down his neck.

Nomed felt so much satisfaction at that moment that he wanted it to happen again. So this time, he went to Dream’s exposed shoulder and begin to bite down on that. How he enjoyed reveling in Dream’s sorrow and pain, it was addicting. Dream was such an intoxicating person to him, like a drug that he couldn’t get enough of. Wanting his bite to sink in further, Nomed placed his hands on Dream’s naked back and pressed him forwards. 

The result was exactly what he expected, the deeper he went, the louder Dream screamed out in agony. This wasn’t enough, he wanted more, so he dragged his sharp nails down Dream’s back making sure to draw blood. Another scream echoed through the room that caused Nomed to quietly moan in pleasure. He thanked whatever entity had brought the two together, Nomed knew he was going to enjoy however long Dream’s life lasted. Nomed decided to have a little more fun with his prize.

He tore through Dream’s shirt and hoodie and discarded them to the side. He then started to drag a single nail down Dream’s chest spelling out his name. Nomed made sure the wound was deep enough to leave a scar when it healed over time. He couldn’t help the laughter that broke through at seeing his toy sobbing, looking so defeated. Nomed grabbed Dream’s chin and lifted his face to make sure he was looking directly into his eyes.

“You realize they’re not coming for you, right? I can still see a glimmer of hope behind your eyes, you would think they would be here by now. I just want you to realize that before you get your hopes crushed. I think they finally realized how useless you are. Look at you, unable to stop me, your so powerless. An utter waste of space, a pathetic human being, just total garbage. You don’t even understand how lucky you are that I chose you.” The pain was brought back as Nomed continued to write his name over and over again. This time he was mixing in words that he thought perfectly described Dream such as useless, pathetic, crybaby, waste of space, whore, garbage, etc.

By the time Nomed was done with Dream’s chest and back he decided to do the same on his arms and legs, so everyone could see how pitiful he truly was. After twenty minutes of meticulously carving on soft, freckled skin, Nomed was finally done. He stood up as he admired his work, Dream was softly crying at this point and shaking uncontrollably. Nomed mentally patted himself on his back, suddenly an idea popped into his head. He left the room for a few minutes before coming back with a bottle in hand.

“Let me make sure these don’t get infected.” Opening the bottle of clear liquid, Nomed suddenly began to pour it all over the scarred body in front of him. Dream’s head flew back as he let out a blood-curdling scream.

“What? It’s only rubbing alcohol, if I don’t do this your wounds will get infected. You should be thanking me.” Nomed continued to dump the contents of the bottle on Dream until it was empty. 

“There. I’ll leave you tied up so you won’t touch your wounds. I’m such a nice guy, you don’t deserve my kindness. I’m coming back later to get you, I’ll be sending someone to dress you up. You’re such a burden to deal with.” The door slammed shut and Dream simply laid there with a continuous flow of tears falling down his face.


	5. Break In

Everyone was gathered in the living room to finally finalize the plans on how they were going to sneak into the castle. Techno had drawn a layout of the kingdom to help everyone familiarize themselves with it. Unlike Techno, a few people had never explored the entire castle, such as Tubbo, Tommy, and Skeppy. Skeppy knew the layout of the land outside the walls fairly well and never thought about going into the castle. He was in there a few times, but only to certain rooms due to being both a medic and knight.

“Let me explain how this is going to go. All of us will be ready to leave around midnight that’s the best time to execute our plan. Tommy and Tubbo you two along with Skeppy will make as many fireworks as you can. Since you three aren’t familiar with the castle, we need you to cause a distraction, since you’re all troublemakers. Skeppy will be in charge of you two as he’s more experienced in causing havoc.” Phil finished explaining the first part of the plan and stopped speaking. Getting the hint, Skeppy grabbed the two younger males and dragged them away to begin preparations.

“Next, Wilbur and I will act as backup guards, if anything gets in the way let us handle it. Techno, George, Sapnap, and Bad, you four are the most experienced fighters, therefore you’ll be upfront. Bad if you find any chance to get away from the battle do it and look for Dream. You’re an amazing medic and if Dream is injured in any way, I need you to be the first one to get to him. Bring anything you need, but try to pack lightly as you’ll have to be moving quickly. If you can try to bring Dream to one of the infirmaries in the castle, there should be medical supplies available.” Bad swallowed the lump in his throat as he nodded, he was scared. Not for his safety, but for Dreams, who knows what condition he’ll be in.

“Alright, there’s a secret entrance into the castle behind some bushes at the farthest tower. There’s a hidden lever inside a fake vine, pulling that should trigger the entrance to open up. This will lead us to one of the storage rooms on the first floor. We don’t know where the enemy will be, but Techno has made some pretty good assumptions. They’ll either be in the throne room or the office. We’ll first make our way to the throne room since it’s on the second and if they’re not there we move on to the third.” In all of Sapnap’s years serving as a knight, he never knew there was a hidden passageway in the castle. This would be interesting to use in the future.

“Once we’ve located the enemy we strike. We already know their main ability being those strong wires that they manipulate. No one can drop their guard for even a second when fighting this thing. The wires seem to adapt and grow becoming stronger as seen by Dream’s netherite axe breaking in battle. That means we have to take out our opponent quickly before their wires become too tough to snap.” Techno listened to the plan Phil and he made the night before. He was confident this was going to work and Dream would be rescued. No matter how badly he didn’t want to wait until night came, he would have to. The chances of success were higher that way.

“That’s it everyone, be prepared when the clock strikes twelve.” George nodded at Phil and spent a few moments staring down at his hands. This time, he would do more, he wouldn’t be a sitting duck. He was going to save his best friend, he silently promised Dream he would. Balling his hands into fists, a fire of determination grew behind his hazel eyes. Everyone went their separate ways to prepare, the battle was arriving soon.

Dream didn’t recognize that someone was in the room until he felt someone touch his shoulder. He immediately flinched back thinking that Nomed had already come back, instead, there was a girl, who looked to be in her early twenties standing there. She had a set of clothes in her hand, Dream noticed her avoiding his gaze. She silently untangled the wires that were keeping him trapped and helped him sit up. Dream could tell she was being careful not to touch his wounds, she was very gentle.

Standing up was a pain and Dream almost fell to the floor if it weren't for the female catching him. She helped him put on a green sleeveless shirt with grey shorts, Dream felt naked. The girl brought a pair of socks for Dream and helped him place his shoes on. After he was finished changing, she bowed and began to exit.

“Wait! What’s your name?” The girl stopped as her hand touched the doorknob, she didn’t say a word. Instead, she turned around, gave a small smile, bowing again, and then left. Dream found her to be odd, but grateful that she helped someone as pathetic as him. Looking over his arms, Dream cringed at the sight, he wished he had his hoodie right now. Feeling exposed and cold, Dream only hugged himself and walked back into the corner of the room and sat on the floor, how pitiful was that?

It was already thirty minutes before the clock finally struck the awaited hour. Everyone was outside getting assigned horses as Bad and Skeppy only had three. Techno would be riding his horse along with Phil. Bad and Skeppy shared one with George and Sapnap on another. Wilbur was with Tommy and Tubbo to his displeasure. With nervous eyes constantly glancing at their watches, Tommy would complain to Wilbur as he didn’t have one, the hand finally struck. Everyone immediately rushed out on their horses to the kingdom of Hypixel. To reclaim back their home, the crown, and to save their friend/lover. 

Why was he being forced to stand in front of the throne? Dream was puzzled and terrified, he didn’t know what Nomed wanted and didn’t want to find out. The man was simply walking back and forth in front of him. Of course, Dream was too weak to do anything, yet Nomed still had him entangled with the wires. The placement was different than usual, instead of them being on his wrists and ankles, they were around his arms and torso tightly securing them. He had a few on his thighs which made it difficult to move. 

“Dream, you have such a pretty face you know that? But I know how to make it even better, don’t move a muscle.” The sickly sweet tone Nomed gave made Dream begin to sweat. It wasn’t until he was standing right in front of him with his arm pulled back into a fist that Dream knew what was going to happen. He quickly shut his eyes seconds before he felt a painful blow land on his right. 

“It’s still not black, let’s have another go!” Another swing landed on his eye this time with much more force. Dream began to feel his eye throbbing with pain and knew it was getting bruised. Nomed picked his chin up again and smiled when he saw the result of his efforts.

“See? You look much prettier, wanna try one more? You know what they say third time’s the charm.” When the blow came Dream was unprepared for it causing him to stumble backward. Unable to properly move his legs, Dream began to panic as he felt himself fall backward. No hands were there to catch him as the back of his head met the rough, edge of the throne. The last thing Dream saw was the evil smile Nomed sent his way before everything went dark.

Finally seeing the castle, the group left their horses a few yards away to not get noticed. Once everyone made it close to the castle, Skeppy grabbed Tommy and Tubbo and began to lead them away to start setting up the fireworks in a certain spot. The others went to the secret entrance, Phil located the lever in an instant and pulled it. This caused a red stone powered machine to remove the obsidian in their way opening up a staircase. Everyone rushed it and Wilbur closed the entrance, they all made it into a rather dusty room. Techno held the door’s handle and waited, everyone, did holding their breath in anticipation. 

A loud boom sounded throughout the area and soon more followed. That was the signal and Techno threw the door open and began to run out with everyone following. They barely made it to the staircase that would lead them to the second floor when they ran into trouble. Knights were standing behind them, surrounding them, Techno would have told them to stand down. Except for the ever slight shine of wires caught his attention, one of the knights immediately apologized to Techno saying they weren’t in control of their movements. 

Phil and Wilbur took out their swords and were ready to fight without hurting the knights. They looked towards Techno who nodded in understanding and began to climb the steps. The four members reached the hallway before heading into the throne room, Sapnap rushed ahead and kicked the doors open. Techno felt his heart simultaneously stop and burn with fury. The stranger was sitting on his throne and for the first time, Techno was able to see his face. That’s not what sparked these emotions, it was the fact that Dream was on the floor beside the throne slumped over, not moving. Even from where Techno was standing, he could see lots of cuts and bruises on him, not to mention the pool of blood that was slowly growing. Where was Dream’s mask?

“Wow, they made it! Guess I was wrong Dream, oops forgot you can’t hear me. Can you?” Nomed said as he flicked the back of Dream’s head.

“Don’t fucking touch him!” George screamed as he pulled out his weapon.

“You think that’s bad? You should have seen what I did earlier. You know how to pick them out Technoblade. His screams were music to my ears.” Techno held in his rage that began to boil his blood, he wouldn't make the same mistake twice. Pulling out his axe, Techno got into a stance as did George and Sapnap. 

“Why don’t we take this out in the hallway? I’m sure you wouldn’t want Dream to get hurt.” Nomed spoke with an annoyed tone before he began walking towards the trio. They all backed up to get in the hallway, they weren’t doing this for him they were doing it for Dream. Phil and Techno didn’t take into account what would happen if Dream was there with the enemy. They assumed he would be locked away somewhere. So they complied and all went into the hallway, the doors shut behind the stranger and he turned to face the trio.

“Before we begin gentlemen allow me to introduce myself, I’m Nomed. The person whose going to be happily dancing on your graves. Let’s begin.”

After making sure the doors were shut, Bad came out from the shadows he was hiding in and ran towards Dream. When he got to his unmasked friend, Bad audibly gasped at seeing his state. Dream’s right eye was black and purple, while his arms and legs were cut up with horrible words. That was only what he could physically see, upon further examination Bad found the source of where the blood was coming from. Getting bandages from his small pouch, Bad began to tend to Dream’s wound on the back of his skull.

“Dream, can you hear me? Dream!” Bad gently shook Dream and cried out in relief when he saw the faint fluttering of Dream’s eyelids open. Bad tried to use his sword to cut the wires, but they wouldn’t budge. He had to figure out a way to get Dream out of these things, they were restricting his breathing. 

“B...ad?” Barely even hearing the slight, slurred speech made Bad feel such relief.

“Yes Dream, it's me. I’m gonna get you out of these things, okay? Just don’t close your eyes.”

“Am...tired...hurts…” Bad held back the tears that threatened to spill forward. Hearing Dream’s tired, cracked voice made him want to sob.

“I know Dream, but we came to rescue you. Everyone’s here doing their part. Skeppy, Tommy, and Tubbo are causing a ruckus for us. Wilbur and Phil are in a battle and so are Techno, George, and Sapnap.”

“T...echno? Miss...him…” 

“I know Dream, but you guys are gonna see each other soon, okay? I promise.” 

George quickly ducked as a few wires flew past the top of his head, barely cutting off a strand of hair. Techno was attempting to get to the opponent up close but kept having to dodge back as bundles of wires would spring up out of nowhere. This wasn’t going to work, he had to figure out a way to get nearer. Nomed was tougher the farther they were as his range was mid to long. Sapnap knew this just as well as George and Techno did, so he had a plan. 

Moving towards George, Sapnap gave him a wink as that was their little signal. Nodding, George began to rush by Techno and head straight for the enemy. Techno’s eyes widened as he watched George run by him dodging the wires that were headed towards him. Nomed’s eyes were on him just as he wanted, reaching into his pocket and taking out a long object George held it in front of himself. Lighting the object revealed it to be a firework which blasted off towards the opponent. 

Throwing himself to the side, Nomed used a few wires to protect himself from the explosion. He was blinded for a few seconds due to the bright light which left him open. Seeing this Sapnap launched himself into the air and swung his sword down on Nomed who hissed in pain as the sword met his arm. Backing up, Nomed used his other arm to send threads at high speeds towards George and Sapnap. The two braced themselves to defend against the attack when the wires suddenly went limp. Nomed simply stood frozen as the blade of Techno’s axe was embedded deep in his side.

“Forget about me?” Techno simply said as he ripped his axe out Nomed’s body. It wasn’t enough to kill him, Techno made sure of that as he wanted this motherfucker to suffer. Falling to the floor, Nomed held his side in pain as his strange, blue blood seeped out. He was careless, he was too focused on the male with glasses and the other with a headband. He forgot about the king which led to his downfall, looking at the floor in defeat caused the crown to fall off his head. He lost...or did he?

“I’m taking my toy with me.” The bleeding male outstretched his arm and shut his hand closed. A scream erupted from the throne room and everyone immediately recognized it as Dreams. Everyone ran to the throne room to see Bad attempting to cut the wires that were slowly crushing Dream. George ran over to help, but his sword too was useless against the strong fibers. Instead, using his bare hands, George tried to pull the threads away ignoring the heavy amount of blood that began to pool around his hands. 

“Stop that!” Sapnap shouted as he picked up Nomed by the collar of his shirt. Instead of complying, Nomed only gave a blood-stained grin as a loud crack echoed through the room. Bad screamed as he knew a few of Dream’s ribs had just fractured. Taking matters into his own hands, Techno grabbed Nomed by his hair and slammed his skull against the floor with such force that the quartz beneath them shattered. Nomed made a single pained noise, before slipping into unconsciousness. The threads on Dream loosened completely causing him to slump forward onto Bad.

Immediately, Bad and George both slung one of Dream’s arms over their shoulders and rushed to the infirmary. Getting there the two gently laid Dream down on the bed, Bad turned to George and asked him to go get Skeppy for him. Nodding, George ran to go find him, meanwhile Bad placed a simple oxygen mask on Dream. He then proceeded to examine Dream’s body and couldn’t help the few tears that formed. A hand was placed on Bad’s shoulder, turning around Bad was met with Skeppy’s calming smile. The two nodded at each other and began to get to work to help their friend.

Skeppy began to set up an IV bag, while Bad carefully cut Dream’s shirt off. Clenching his hands into fists, Bad had to take a few deep breathes seeing the state Dream’s chest was in. Getting a couple of healing potions, Bad applied it directly onto Dream’s skin which was quickly absorbed. Grabbing a special cream that was made out of golden apples, Bad applied it onto Dream’s wounds. Being careful, Skeppy wrapped Dream’s torso with bandages to make sure the cream worked properly. Bad was already bandaging Dream’s legs up which left his arms last. Barely touching Dream’s right arm, Bad knew it was dislocated and had to be set back in place.

Using anesthesia on Dream’s arm, Bad quickly set his arm back in place hoping that it wasn’t painful. He had to put a cast on Dream to ensure his arm healed properly and placed a patch of gauze on his cheek where skin seemed to have been bitten off. Ensuring that everything was patched up, Bad sighed and took a few moments to stare at his unconscious friend. Dream’s eye was now a shade of yellow along with the bruises on his neck thanks to the potion. They wouldn't be completely healed until a few days later, but at least they looked better than before.

After a couple of minutes, Bad noticed that Dream hadn’t made any sort of movement and feared the worst. He went back to examine the back of his head and his fears were confirmed. All the signs were there lack of movement, heavy head trauma, and pupils not reacting to light. Dream was in a coma. Bad turned towards Skeppy and gave him a tight hug as he began to weep, Skeppy simply hugged him back, while whispering soothing words.

Techno opened the dungeon door allowing George and Sapnap to roughly throw Nomed in. They made sure he was bounded by heavy, nephrite chains that were infused with bits of magma block adding a burning effect to them. Nomed tried to summon his wires, only for his neck to meet the end of the King’s axe. In one quick motion, Nomed hadn’t realized that the tips of his fingers were severed until he felt the pain moments later. George and Sapnap would be guarding the door and having their fun with Nomed, Techno would inform them of Dream’s condition when he would meet with them later. 

Quickly exiting the dungeon, Techno began to run as he headed towards the infirmary. On his way there he saw Wilbur and Phil with Tommy and Tubbo who were helping the knights from earlier get the wires off them. Ignoring them for now, Techno walked up the infirmary door and softly knocked. Out came Bad who was finishing wiping his tears away the sight made Techno’s stomach drop in fear. Techno shakily asked what Dream’s condition was and wasn’t mentally prepared for what he heard,

“Skeppy and I managed to treat a majority of Dream’s injuries. He...he had heavy chest trauma, cuts along his torso with both legs and arms. Various bruises along his neck and chest with bite marks and heavy scratches on his back. A few fractured ribs, a black eye and he was missing a patch of skin on his cheek. Not to mention bleeding badly on the back of his head.” Techno felt his heart stop with every word that came out of Bad’s mouth. He couldn’t believe that Dream had endured all that pain and suffering alone.

“The worst part...Techno, Dream’s in a coma.” Techno felt his entire world come crashing down on him. This couldn’t be happening, Dream couldn’t be in a coma, Techno promised he would save him and he failed. Shakily, Techno asked if he could see Dream.

“Yeah, try to talk to him too. He might be able to hear you.” Bad opened the door and Techno stepped in only for his heart to shatter. The sight of Dream covered in bandages and looking so frail made him internally sob. Stepping closer to the bed, Techno lightly grabbed Dream’s cold hand and squeezed it lightly. 

“Dream...I’m sorry. I’m sorry I couldn’t save you sooner, I’m sorry I couldn’t protect you. I failed to be there for you and you paid the price. Please wake up soon, I love you.” Techno leaned down and left a light, gentle kiss on Dream’s forehead. With Dream’s hand in his, Techno made a promise to himself, a promise to make sure Dream will be forever protected and loved. A promise that he will avenge him in any means possible. It was starting to get late, Techno entrusted Dream to Bad and Skeppy who promised they wouldn’t leave his side.

Giving one last kiss to Dream, Techno left and began to make his way down to the dungeon. Getting there George and Sapnap immediately asked how Dream was doing. It hurt telling them that their best friend wouldn’t be awake for a while. Tears began to fall down both their faces, George attempted to wipe them away as Sapnap let them fall. The trio opened Nomed’s cell door and their blood turned to flames. They all cracked their knuckles in unison with death and bloodlust behind their eyes.


	6. He Will Suffer

Two weeks had passed by since Techno reclaimed his rightful spot as king. Two weeks since he began to make Nomed suffer for what he did. Two weeks since Bad had tearfully told him the love of his life was in a coma. Techno would often go to the infirmary and talk to Dream hoping and wishing that he would open his beautiful, green eyes again. George and Sapnap would visit as well making sure to recall tales the three shared. 

When Techno wasn’t visiting Dream he was often down in the dungeon along with George and Sapnap. Techno was worried that Wilbur and Phil would disagree with what they were doing as the two were usually pacifist. But to his surprise, the two weren’t against anything the three were doing in fact, they asked Techno to give Nomed a good punch or two for them. Though, he made sure not to tell Tommy or Tubbo what he was up to as he didn’t want to leave a bad impression on the two young males.

It was just another ordinary night, Techno was done with his daily visit with Dream and was currently breaking Nomed’s left arm. Techno always made sure to heal Nomed after he was done just enough to ensure he wouldn’t die so quickly. Back at the infirmary, Bad was reading a book to Dream as Skeppy changed his bandages. At first it was a barely noticeable twitch on his right hand, then it turned to Dream scrunching up his face as he clenched the blanket beneath him. Once Bad noticed he jumped up from his seat and stood by Dream’s side.

“Dream? Can you hear me? Open your eyes, you can do it!” Slowly, but surely Dream took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes. At first he was confused, where was he? He didn’t remember what had happened only recalling the vague feeling of pain. Dream looked at the person who looking down at him in both surprise and happiness. Oh it was Bad, when did he get here? 

“Dream! Oh my goodness you muffin!” Bad cried out which alerted Skeppy that Dream had woken up. Still in a daze, Dream looked around the room and didn’t seem to recognize where he was. He looked back at Bad and was about to ask something when he froze in fear. For a brief second, instead of the kind, sweet Bad standing there it was the man who tormented Dream’s every waking thought. 

“I’m sorry! I swear I didn’t say anything! I’m sorry!” Dream shouted out in terror as his dry throat cracked with every word. Bad blinked in surprise, he tried to tell Dream that he was okay, but in his panic state of mind he didn’t hear Bad at all. Instead, he flinched back as Bad neared him, Skeppy tried to intervene as Dream’s wounds were still healing, especially his ribs. This was all a trick, it had to be. Any moment Nomed would walk through those doors and Dream would pay.

“Stay away from me!” The scream was loud enough to echo in the castle’s hallways, Bad had to grab onto Dream’s arm as Skeppy gripped onto the other. They had to restrain him as he would only end up hurting himself. With every scream and plea that Dream shouted out only broke Bad’s heart further. Skeppy grabbed a syringe and softly apologized to Dream, before injecting it into his friend. A few seconds passed and Dream slowly began to lose force as he felt sleepy.

“Sorry...sorry...sorry…” Were the only words Dream kept repeating as he slowly fell asleep. Bad’s breathing was heavy as he let go of Dream, even if he wasn’t fully healed Dream was still strong. Skeppy furrowed his eyebrows as he thought back to the words Dream was shouting. He shaikly sighed as he knew Dream wasn’t in the right mental position. Bad checked the clock and didn’t realize it was one in the morning, Skeppy and him were drained so they decided to call it a day. 

The next morning, Bad awoke to someone whispering his name. At first he thought it was Skeppy, until he fully opened his eyes and saw a teary eyed Dream looking at him. Bad softly called out his name and waited for Dream to make any sort of movement. When he didn’t, he carefully approached him and asked if he was alright. Dream only nodded in response, Bad got him some water and then asked if he remembered anything.

“I...I remember waking up and seeing you and Skeppy. Before that…” Flashes of Dream crying out in pain ran through his mind. An evil smile with vicious orange eyes peered at him from the darkness of his mind.

“W...where is he?” Bad immediately understood who Dream was referring to. He began to explain how Nomed was defeated by Techno, George and Sapnap. Dream slowly took in the information as he stared down at his bandaged arms. Was Nomed really defeated or was this just a hallucination?

“Bad...can I...can I hug you?” Responding by holding out his arms, Bad enveloped Dream in them. Dream hugged back and when he didn’t feel Bad disappear at his touch his eyes watered. The two stayed like that as Dream softly cried into Bad’s shoulder and Bad silently cried as his friend was back. Skeppy joined the hug as he held the two in his arms, he simply closed his eyes not wanting to let any tears fall.

“Dream we were so worried about you. You’ve been in a coma for two weeks.” Dream blinked at the new found information. He was out for two weeks? It felt like he had a short nap, a cold, dreamless one. Dream reassured them that he was fine, a little sore, but otherwise fine. He wasn’t fooling Bad nor Skeppy, Dream didn’t seem to remember his outbursts from earlier, so they silently agreed not to bring it up.

“Where’s my hoodie? It’s kinda cold, even with the blanket.” That was a lie, Dream didn’t feel cold at all, he only wanted his hoodie to cover up his bandaged body. He couldn’t look at himself without his stomach feeling queasy. Bad offered to go get a hoodie of his from Techno’s room, but Dream didn’t want to inconvenience him. Instead, Bad called a guard and asked him to tell Techno if he could retrieve one, since Techno would be visiting. The guard nodded and began to make his way up several flights of stairs stopping at the eighth floor. He approached a diamond encrusted door which led to the king’s bedroom. The guard knocked and patiently waited, the door opened and there was the half awake king who let out a large yawn.

“Your majesty, BadBoyHalo has requested that you bring one of Dream’s hoodies to the infirmary.” Techno raised a brow at the odd request, he asked the guard why, but the guard wasn’t able to answer his question. He dismissed him and the guard left with a bow. Looking at a near clock, Techno saw it was early in the morning which was fine by him. Getting ready didn’t take long at all, the problem was looking for one of Dream’s hoodies.

That was rather odd, Techno knew that Dream had thousands of them somewhere, but he couldn’t find them in the enormous closet. He only found one which Techno had gifted Dream on Valentine's day last year, it was a soft, pink hoodie with two little pig ears on the hood. Dream usually only wore it to bed because the last time he wore it in public, George and Sapnap wouldn’t stop teasing him. Techno remembered that Dream got his revenge by forcing the two to do another manhunt. Seeing as he had no other option, Techno tucked the hoodie under his arms and began to make his way to the infirmary.

As Techno walked, he thought about what other stories he could share with Dream. Bad had mentioned that recalling memories that the two shared would be beneficial in Dream’s recovery. Techno decided to talk about the time he and Dream had ignored all their duties for a full day to spend it with one another. It was an amazing day, the two spent it traveling to other kingdom’s and exploring abandoned temples and ruins. He wished he could rewind time and go back to that time. As Techno approached the door he forgot to knock due to still being drowsy, he let himself in and immediately froze upon seeing Dream awake.

Not even a second had passed and Techno already zoomed across the room enveloping Dream in a hug as tears poured down his face. Dream immediately felt his heart flutter seeing Techno enter the room. He couldn’t help the tears that fell down his face either as Techno’s warm arms held him. Dream gripped onto Techno’s shirt as he buried his face into his lover’s chest. Apologies began to slip out both partner’s mouths.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you in time. I’m sorry you had to go through all of that alone. I’m so sorry Dream.”

“I’m sorry for worrying you. I’m sorry that I couldn’t escape Techno. It was my fault I got captured.” Upon hearing that Techno gently cupped Dream’s face in his hands, he stared into those mesmerizing eyes he loved so much.

“Dream you don’t have to apologise for anything. None of this that happened was your fault, okay? You tried your best and you’re so strong for enduring everything you were put through. You’re so incredible for staying resilient and I can’t say this enough, but I love you. I love how strong willed and smart you are. I love how soft you can be with those you care about and how you practically light up a room when you walk in. I’m so proud and happy that you’re my boyfriend because no one else can make me feel this way except you.” Dream felt such relief and happiness that he hadn’t experienced in awhile. He grabbed Techno’s hands and held them in his own as the warmth he desperately missed so much spread throughout his body. 

Bad and Skeppy watched the two lovebirds from a distance. In the end, they decided to give them some privacy, so they quietly exited the room. Remembering what the guard had said, Techno shifted his arm to reveal the pink hoodie. Dream noticed it and let out a smile as he grabbed the soft, pink material. 

“You couldn’t find my green hoodies, could you?” Techno sheepishly rubbed the back of his neck.

“You know me best.” Techno said as Dream put on his hood, smiling as he did so. Dream asked Techno what he had missed in the weeks that he was asleep. Techno explained how they had to re-do the entire area in front of the kingdom as well as some corridors due to extensive damage. A bunch of knights had to be laid off as a majority of their injuries were quite extensive. They’ve been trying to clean up and burn any remaining wires found around the castle.

“Bad told me that you, George and Sapnap captured him...Where is he?” Dream shaikly asked as he averted his gaze towards the bed. Techno sighed as he knew that topic would come up eventually.

“He’s in the dungeon guarded by George and Sapnap. His execution date is coming up soon in a few days.” Dream took a few minutes to digest what Techno told him. He took a deep breath before speaking.

“He...hurt me, really badly. My memory has gaps in between when I would pass out. I would constantly wake up cold and confused, but the fear and pain never went away. The one thing that kept me going was the thought of being rescued that’s what I clung to. I could handle the pain, but when he...my neck...he…” Dream stopped as flashes of him screaming out in pain and fear as sharp teeth pierced his skin ran through his mind. The tears were back, the taunting stream of water flowed down his face once again.

“He kept going! No matter how much I begged him to stop, he didn’t listen! He kept touching me and biting me, I hate him! I want him dead!” Dream spoke with the rage he had hidden towards Nomed for so long. He despised that man, he wanted to see the life drain out of his eyes and he would at any cost. Techno stayed silent as he listened to Dream, he knew he was speaking through anger, but he couldn’t blame him.

“Dream I promise you. The man who did this to you is suffering and will continue to even after death. Afterall, I have the Blood God on my side.” Dream smiled as Techno mentioned the godly entity that he managed to befriend through his deadly actions on the battlefield. The god had a lot of faith and trust into Techno, he wouldn’t mind eternally pushing someone who wronged him. Especially when that someone was a person who the deity had developed a mutual respect for.

A soft knock interrupted the conversation, out popped Bad’s head from behind the door who informed the two that breakfast arrived. Bad had ensured to get something for Techno as well seeing as the king was always forgetful when it came to these things. The smell of food wafted towards the couple whose stomachs simultaneously growled together. They both laughed hearing the noise, Bad, himself, chuckled as he handed the two their meals. It was a beautiful dish, scrambled eggs, hash browns, jelly spread upon three slices of toast, and a side of smoke salmon.

With watering mouths, Techno and Dream dug into their meal with the largest smiles they’ve had. After all the events that unfolded, the semi-normal atmosphere was certainly welcomed. It was an amazing time during that moment, simple, but embraced with such force. There was nothing to worry about for a few minutes, Techno had Dream back and vice-versa. The couple truly only needed the other’s presence to feel whole; the same feeling one got arriving home after being kept away for so long.

“I’ll go let your friends know you’re awake. I’m sure they’ll be more than excited to see you.” Setting his empty plate on the seat he preoccupied, Techno gave Dream a quick kiss and set off to go inform George and Sapnap. He didn’t want to leave his boyfriend’s side, but he needed to guard the dungeon door as he was sure the two others would rush to Dream’s side immediately. 

He was right.

“Dream’s awake?!” The two shouted in shock once Techno had told them the news. Nodding, Techno only watched as the two flew past him and out the door. Techno was pretty sure the door was damaged due to the amount of force that was used to slam it open. After a few moments of nothing but silence, a quiet chuckle broke through.

“He’s alive? I thought I killed him.” It was barely above a whisper, but Techno heard it. Peering through the small opening that served as a window of sorts, Techno stared down at Nomed who kept his gaze on the floor. The man slowly raised his head and met the burning glare of the king.

“That stare of yours is even more ferocious than your fathers.”

“You keep mentioning my parents who have since passed. Explain yourself.” He wanted answers. Techno was fed up with how casually this man would throw his parents in his face.

“What is there to explain? I was once the ruler of this land before your father took it away, along with your mother. That was decades ago.”

“How is it that you haven’t aged? You barely seem as if you’ve reached your late twenties.” At the mention of his appearance, Nomed let out a grin.

“It’s quiet simple. Making a few deals with those of the damned help out. It only costed the lives of a few hundred. Not to mention it allowed me to wield this incredible power.” Sickening. Nomed was one of the most twisted individuals Techno had ever met, but he was going to learn that there are bigger fish.

“Scared your highness?” With glowing orange eyes that would have frozen any normal being in place, Nomed set his gaze upon the king. Laughing--that was the last thing Nomed expected to be happening at that moment. Technoblade was laughing. A laugh that sent an awful feeling in the pit of Nomed’s stomach. 

“Me, scared? How pathetic. Tell me Nomed, have you witnessed the eyes of the being who constantly craves blood? The crimson liquid that flows through many of us that is desired by this entity to be spilled? Perhaps a demonstration is in order.” The door to his cell unlocked, the sound of the latch clicking as it was opened was deafening. Nomed swallowed the lump forming in his throat as King Technoblade entered. His presence alone made the hairs on Nomed’s arms begin to rise. 

A hand was firmly clasped onto his shoulder, peering into Techno’s eyes there was nothing there, but pure hatred. With that same arm, Techno snaked it around Nomed’s neck and held him in a chokehold. Panic was settling in on Nomed who began to twist and turn in an attempt to free himself. This only caused for the arms around him to constrict him further.

“Not so fun being held against your will is it?” Nomed opened his mouth to retort, when another hand latched itself to his jaw. He had no time to bite down when his upper jaw was held in place. Letting out a pitiful noise in realization, Nomed tried once more to escape the strong hold that was keeping him in place. Nothing, he was stuck.

“Are you done? Good.” Making sure he had a good grip on Nomed’s jaw, Techno began to bring it downward. Nomed’s eyes widened feeling the lower half of his jaw being forced open. Trying to keep his mouth shut, Nomed tried to close his mouth, it was a mistake. With a sudden jerk, Techno snapped his jaw to the side breaking it in the process. Blue blood began to pour out his mouth, Nomed could only cough as he was finally released.

Techno only gave a sickly, sweet smile towards the coward on the floor who stared back at him with fear. For a moment, Nomed froze as the outline of a larger being stood behind the king. It was only for a few seconds, but in that moment Nomed knew he saw the eyes of the god Technoblade had spoken of earlier. He saw the deadly stare of the Blood God.

“Dream!”

“You guys stop it! He isn’t fully healed yet!” Bad cried out as he tried to hold back George and Sapnap who were trying to pounce on their friend. Dream simply laughed at their antics and assured Bad it was fine. He regretted it, once Bad let go of his friends they embraced him in their arms and began to squeeze the air out of his lungs. Luckily, Skeppy was nearby and smacked the two on the head.

“Dream we missed you!”

“Sapnap was being so annoying!”

“Hey!”

“I missed you guys too,” Dream laughed in reply. The trio was back together and the three friends couldn’t be happier, except for the underlying guilt that consumed one of them.

“Dream I’m sorry.” Blinking at Sapnap who spoke up, Dream tilted his head in confusion.

“I was of no use when the battle happened. I messed up my ankle and that’s all that took to keep me out of the fight. I...I tried to get to you, but I couldn’t even stand up. George tried to help, but he was stuck making sure that I didn’t get injured anymore. I’m sorry that I was so useless!” 

“Sapnap-” George tried to call out to his friend who looked to be on the verge of breaking down, he wasn’t able to continue.

“No! I...I know there wasn’t anything I could do, but if I wasn’t careless, then I wouldn’t have gotten hurt. Dream, I’m sorry that you had to go through everything that son of a bitch did to you! I’m sorry, so sorry!” Sapnap sobbed into his hands as everything he held in was finally bursting forth. He couldn’t help it, he had to tell someone, anyone of what was going through his mind. It was killing him from the inside, as if a poison was coursing through his veins slowly harming him, until he dropped dead.

A warm embrace was the first thing he felt, looking through teary vision Sapnap could see the blurry pink outline of a hoodie. Dream silently hugged his friend as George joined in.

“Sapnap, I don’t blame you for what happened. I never will because nothing that happened was because of you. You’re not perfect Sapnap, no one is, it’s okay that you got hurt. Everyone gets hurt in battle, no one’s invincible. I’m here now, I’m okay. Everything will be okay, you can trust me on that.” 

“Sapnap you’re not a burden, I stayed to defend you because if no one did, who would? You’re my friend! I wouldn’t leave you behind.” Sapnap bit down on his lip to hold in another cry that would have escaped his mouth. He silently wept as he was sandwiched between his two best friends, he wasn’t weighing anyone down was he? Taking a deep inhale, Sapnap composed himself as he finally let out that dazzling smile of his.

“There he is, that’s the Sapnap we know and love.”

“Aw Dream, don’t flatter me or I’ll kiss you.”

“Techno will murder you if he finds out.”

“He doesn’t have to know George!” Dream released a wheeze at that comment, only to realise his ribs didn’t hurt anymore. He would have to ask Bad when he could finally walk around and be released from the infirmary. That could wait, for now he just wanted to catch up with his friends whose presence he desperately missed. Dream bathed in the warmth they gave and fondly smiled at the two, he had great friends didn’t he?


	7. Smiles All Around

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Sorry I took so long, I couldn't think of a way to finish this, but I did it! Not even joking, I had a dream about what I should do and busted open my laptop, so I wouldn't forget, got to do it for my readers! I am so tired, the sun's not out yet, yeet!

It was time, Bad knew it was going to happen eventually, he tried to put it off for as long as he could. Clenching the clean bandages between his hands, he took a slow calming breath. Opening the door to the infirmary Bad saw Dream swinging his legs on the bed, instantly the green-eyed male noticed him. 

“Bad! So, what do you say?” He didn’t want to let him, but he knew he would have to since a majority of his injuries were gone.

“Dream I’ll only let you go if you promise to take it easy. Otherwise, you’re cleared.” Whooping in joy, Dream squeezed Bad tightly in a hug who gasped for air. Running out of the room, Dream went to his shared room and immediately threw himself on the soft mattress. He missed the bed he shared with Techno, he missed his room. Running to the closet and searching around for a bit, the green-eyed male succeeded in finding his normal attire. How could Techno not find his hoodies?

Smiling at the thought, Dream replaced the pink hoodie he adorned to his usual green and smiled at himself in the mirror. He looked fine on the outside, but was he truly? He could still hear him. That vicious voice of his was constantly in the back of Dream’s mind taunting him. Calling him the same degrading names that were etched into his skin.

‘So worthless. Pathetic. Whore.’ It was quick, but for a split second Dream swore he saw Nomed behind him.

“Shut up!” Dream shouted as he slammed his fist against the mirror shattering it. 

“Dream? Oh my god! What are you doing?” George grabbed Dream’s shoulders and slightly shook the taller male. When did George get here?

“I was coming to find you and heard something break. Your hand is bleeding!” He was losing it wasn’t he? Dream allowed George to tend to his wound letting his mind wander. He couldn’t let them know, he didn’t want them to know. Dream would only worry them and that’s the last thing he wanted. 

“Sorry, George! I slipped and crashed into the mirror, I’m fine.” Glancing at his friend, George decided not to comment on how he heard him shouting at something earlier. Making sure he still had his mask on, Dream looked towards the floor.

“Come on, Sapnap’s waiting for us at the arena.”Giving George a questioning look he got no response besides a smile.

“It’s a surprise! Let’s go.” Grabbing Dream’s uninjured hand, the brunette began to drag him throughout the long corridors of the castle. After a couple of minutes, the two finally made it outside, and Dream beamed at the people. The streets were filled with the laughter and chatter of civilians living their normal lives. Being in the infirmary for a while started to make him go a bit crazy, he was thankful he was finally allowed outside.

Walking towards the direction of the arena, Dream waved and smiled at everyone who greeted him. He was beginning to get giddy and couldn’t help, but race George the rest of the way. Dream could already see the outline of Sapnap who waved in the distance making him go even faster. Reaching the black-haired male first, Dream tackled him into a tight hug the other returned. George caught up after a few minutes out of breath and sweaty, he glared at the two who snickered.

“It’s not fair! How are you still so fast, you’ve been in bed!”

“I guess I’m just too cool.” George rolled his eyes at Dream’s reply and shoved him through the door, Sapnap covering his eyes.

“What are you guys doing?” The two giggled quietly as they said nothing and led him to the surprise. Once they finally stopped, Sapnap uncovered Dream’s eyes, and there in front of him was the parkour course. Instead of the one Dream was used to there were changes to it.

“The admin updated the course and we got special permission to be the first ones to try it out!” 

“We thought we should let you go first because parkour is your thing.” Dream looked at the course in awe and with childlike wonder. Out of nowhere he grabbed his two friends and held them close.

“Thank you, but Bad told me to take it easy.”

“You running like a maniac earlier wasn’t taking it easy,” George responded as Sapnap agreed, after a moment of thought Dream shrugged. He quickly made his way to the beginning of the course and made the first jump. The familiar sensation of adrenaline coursing through his body was back and he widely grinned. He felt like he was flying as he dashed throughout the first half of the course with ease. Happiness was all he felt at that moment, he was so happy.

‘Waste of space.’ 

Then everything stopped, Dream felt himself wobble on the edge of a platform but managed to keep himself steady. This didn’t go unnoticed by the two spectators below, George and Sapnap both looked at one another in worry. Grabbing onto another ledge and pulling himself up, Dream tried to ignore the thoughts plaguing his mind.

‘So embarrassing, why are you even trying?’

He had to ignore it, he was fine! Harshly grabbing a ladder, he began to climb it. A ghost of a touch trailed on his neck, it felt bitter and cold leaving Dream paralyzed in fear. His fingers let go of the wood and he began to fall. 

“Dream!” Both his friends screamed out as they ran with all their might and threw themselves headfirst towards the falling body. The trio fell to the ground in a tangle of limbs and fear. After a few moments of attempting to catch their breaths, George spoke first.

“Dream, are you okay?”

“Yeah I am, I just slipped-”

“Just like when you slipped into the mirror?” Swallowing the lump in his throat, Dream turned away from the saddened looks on his friend’s faces.

“Something like that.”

“Dream please tell us if you’re not okay, we’re your friends!” Sapnap spoke as he tried to get Dream’s eyes to look at him.

“I told you guys I’m fine! Don’t worry.”

‘Useless.’

“Do you not trust us?”

‘Crybaby.’

“What?”

‘Waste of space.’

“You heard Sapnap. Do you not trust us Dream?”

‘Useless.’

“Of cour-”

‘Worthless.’

“Then please, talk to us.” The pleading look in hazel and darkened eyes made Dream’s own green eyes begin to water. 

“I’m so stupid and weak, you guys shouldn’t have to deal with this.”

“Dream, stop. We’re your friends if anything you being like this is worrying us. Please talk to us, we’re here for you.” Slowly turning back to face the two, Dream unclipped his mask and fell to his knees.

“Every time I try to do something, I can still hear him. I can’t even look at myself without hearing him comment! I don’t want to hear him anymore, but it’s like he’s fucking ingrained into my mind. Please...make it stop…” George and Sapnap felt their heartbreak, they didn’t stop to consider how everything would be affecting their friend. Of course, he’s fighting his demons after being held hostage by one. The two sat by one of Dream’s sides and held him.

“You’re safe Dream.”

“You’re loved.”

“We’ll always be here by your side, you don’t have to hide anything because we’ll never judge you. We both care about you so much and if we can ever do anything to help you feel better, let us know.” Stuck between two bodies of warmth allowed Dream to finally let his defenses fall. His friends would always be there for him and he was so thankful for them. He never noticed that for once Nomed’s taunting voice was silent. Sapnap stood up and offered his hand towards the two on the ground.

“Come on, let’s do the course together!” George and Dream took his hand and off the trio went to the parkour laughing all the while. Dream was the first to finish followed by Sapnap, then George who complained that Sapnap had shoved him. The trio exited the arena and stopped by a food stall because the three were starving. 

“Then I told Bad that Skeppy had stolen his muffins!” The three laughed as they recalled tales of their past, Dream missed this. No battles, nor wars, only being surrounded by those he loved. Speaking of loved ones, he wondered what Techno was up to as he took another bite of his food.

“Is he restrained, Phil?”

“Definitely, he won’t be getting out of that.” Techno hummed in response, he looked at the heavy, thick obsidian chains weighing Nomed’s arm’s down behind his back. The man was reduced to a pitiful state after spending so much time down in the dungeon with Techno, it was hilarious. Everything was being planned out, tonight at midnight, Nomed’s life would come to an end. It was going to be a wonderful execution full of grinning faces and shared bloodlust filled eyes. 

For now, Techno needed to help Phil set up the pillory, they were going to do it in public. Every adult in the kingdom would be there to witness the man who had terrorized their beloved home and loved ones lose his life. 

“Is this even safe Sapnap?”

“Come on Dream, I know what that son of a bitch did to you. We can cover up the really bad ones!” The Dream Team currently stood in front of a Tattoo shop, Dream had told the two about his skin being carved with words. Said words had gone away, except for a large one which remained as a scar on his chest. 

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to.” George inputted, after a few moments of thought, Dream nodded and in the trio went. After half an hour, out came Dream with a blushing face and the teasing chatter from George and Sapnap.

“Stop it!” Pleaded the blonde male, he received snickers in return and groaned in embarrassment. When the tattoo artist had asked Dream what he wanted without a moment of thought, he requested to have his boyfriend’s name. It came out beautiful, but the cost was having George and Sapnap tease him. The sun was beginning to set, Dream missed the look his two friends shared.

“Dream! Oh, thank muffins I found you. I wanted to check up and make sure your wounds are fine. Let’s head back to the infirmary.” Dream nodded and said his goodbyes to George and Sapnap who waved, Bad quickly turned around and gave them a knowing look, they both nodded. After seeing Dream’s form completely disappear from their sight, both males dashed towards the dungeon, they were needed. Upon arrival, the two friends spotted Techno talking with Wilbur, he noticed them and waved them over.

“I made sure Tommy and Tubbo are asleep, it took forever, but I managed to tire them out with some PVP training,” Wilbur explained as Techno nodded, he didn’t want the two to be there when the moment arrived.

“Sapnap I need you to make sure Phil is done setting up the pillory outside. George and Wilbur, you two make sure this son of a bitch doesn’t make any funny moves. I need to get Dream.” Everyone nodded and took their respective positions. Techno stepped out of the dungeon into the cool, fresh air, even nature seemed to be getting riled up. Off he sped toward the infirmary where Techno had asked Bad to keep Dream there until he came to get him. After walking through endless hallways, Techno was there, he softly knocked and let himself in.

Only to see Bad furiously scolding Dream who was sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. One of Dream’s hands was bandaged up and was soaked with a bit of blood meaning it was new. 

“One day Dream! I barely let you out and you go hurting your hand!”

“I’m sorry, I slipped! Huh? Techno! Save me!” Dream went rushing to his boyfriend hiding behind him as Bad advanced towards him.

“Give him a break Bad, you already scared him.” Techno laughed as Bad huffed in response. Dream sighed in relief as he hugged Techno from behind, he missed him. 

“Dream, I need to tell you something,” speaking slowly to ensure his partner wouldn’t panic at the tone of his voice, Techno turned to face Dream and grabbed his hands in his own.

“I’m going to find Skeppy.” Bad spoke as he knew Techno would appreciate being alone with Dream. Looking into Techno’s eyes, Dream tilted his head, was something wrong?

“In a few hours, Dream your tormentor’s going to be executed.” Blinking at the new information, Dream slowly nodded his head in understanding. He didn’t say anything, what would he?

“I have George and Wilbur guarding him, he’s not going to escape. Sapnap and Phil are setting up the pillory. You don’t have to worry about Tommy or Tubbo, they’re both asleep. A lot of adult civilians want to be there and watch, they all despise him. Some of the guards that he was controlling died due to exhaustion their families want to see the life drain out of his eyes.”

“I want to see it too...I want to watch him suffer Techno.” Dream gave a sinister smile which Techno couldn’t help, but return. The two lovebirds were going to enjoy the upcoming hours.

The night had finally arrived, it was filled with grinning faces of satisfaction and triumph. Though one soul was unfortunate enough to be the center of it all. Civilians crowded around the stage in eagerness, it wasn’t often they got to see a beheading. Skeppy, Bad, Phil, and Sapnap were lined up across the stage beside Dream and Techno, they were all waiting. Was Dream truly ready to face Nomed again? He was beginning to doubt himself until a warm, comforting hand was placed on his shoulder. Dream turned only to peer into the eyes of his lover, ruby-red eyes told him without any words that it’ll be okay and it would.

A loud bang was heard, the scraping of metal pierced the air and silence followed. Three figures soon emerged from the darkness of the dungeon, George and Wilbur were both dragging a chained Nomed who held his head low. Civilians began to boo and shout profanities at the prisoner. A young teenage girl screamed out once she saw the person responsible for her father’s death, she stumbled backward as her foot collided with something. 

On the ground was a rock, she immediately picked up and threw it, the hard material crashed against the side of Nomed’s head causing him to bleed. Cheers were heard and applause was directed towards the girl who raised her fist in victory. 

Heading on the stage, Sapnap made his way to open the pillory as Wilbur and George dragged a slightly resisting Nomed into it. A click was heard as a heavy lock was placed, a lock that sealed the fate of a monster who believed he truly didn’t deserve any of this. He was supposed to win, what went wrong?

“My fellow citizens, tonight we’ll be shedding blood, but not as much that has befallen us by the one we have now caged. Many of our loved ones had been affected by this things cruel ways and we plan to bring it to justice.” Shouts were screamed out as Techno began his speech. Dream suck his way to Nomed who kept his head low. Snickering, Dream grabbed Nomed’s chin and forced him to look up.

“So pitiful, how does it feel? You’re so pathetic like this. No power, injured, and guess what? You’re going to fucking die and I’m going to savor it.” Nomed couldn’t help the chill that ran down his spine when Dream flashed a sinister, sharp-toothed grin. Making his way back to his spot Dream couldn't help, but smirk when Nomed’s terrified gaze never left him form. After his short speech, Techno was given his special axe by Skeppy who nodded. 

“I made the change you requested.” Smiling widely, Techno held up the weapon for all to see. The crowd went wild at seeing the dull blade that The Blade had in his hold. The axe wasn’t sharpened, Dream didn’t think he could fall even more in love with Techno, but that act alone made his heart race.

Making his way to Nomed, Techno’s eyes hardened with such hatred, it would cause anyone to never leave their home again. His footsteps echoed loudly throughout Nomed’s mind who could only widen his eyes in terror. Lifting the axe high, Techno brought it down with such force that if it weren’t for the dull blade, would have completely severed Nomed’s head, but it didn’t. A sickening crunch was heard as Nomed attempted to grind his teeth, only for his broken jaw to crack. He couldn't handle it anymore, so he screamed. 

It was quiet compared to the cheers that everyone around him shouted out. 

“Again!”

“Do it harder!”

“Make him beg!”

Another heavy blow was delivered on the large wound his neck now adorned, tears streamed down his face as screaming wasn’t enough. Nomed’s vision was darkening, another swing, he felt as if he were floating, another slice. A flash of green caught his attention, barely having enough strength to move his eyes, he saw Dream.

The masked male took off his mask revealing those eyes which held fear not so long ago, now filled with pure joy, it was terrifying. For a moment or two, Dream wasn’t there, instead was the old queen who dragged a finger across her neck. Nomed continued to see Dream and the queen flash back and forth, was this his punishment? Being tormented by the people who considered him their tormentor?

A large transparent figure began to materialize in front of Nomed’s very eyes. The entity was large and tall, clothes were akin to those in royalty would adorn. Smoke seeped out of its snout as its red, bloody eyes stared deep within Nomed’s soul.

“You see it? Say hello to the Blood God,” Techno whispered as he took one last swing. A thump was heard as Nomed’s head dropped onto the ground in a puddle of blue blood. Grabbing it by the hair, Techno stood in front for all to see and held it up high. It was over, everyone began to laugh or shout in happiness, it was over! Dropping the head to the ground and giving it a good kick, Techno scouted the area to look for Dream. 

Civilians began to pop open champagne bottles and special meals were being made. Spotting the green-clothed male with his friends, Techno made his way over. George and Sapnap, both seeing Techno heading their way, made up an excuse to Dream as they ran off, the two snickering. Confused, Dream turned around and bumped into someone, looking up he met the kind smile from his partner.

“Hey.”

“Hi, it’s finally over, isn’t it?”

“It is.” Those two words brought tears to Dream’s eyes, he began to wipe them away as Techno began to panic. He didn’t mean to make Dream sad! Sensing his panic, Dream let out a small laugh.

“I’m fine Techno, I’m just really happy.”

“The Blood God showed up, he’s going to show that bastard one hell of a time.” Dream quirked a smile, he leaned forward, and lips met. Techno grabbed the smaller male’s waist and brought him closer. When the two disconnected, Dream remembered something.

“Wanna see something cool?” Dream pulled off his hoodie and began to unbutton his shirt. At first, Techno was confused, but upon seeing his name on his lover’s chest, he felt a blush form. 

“Sapnap and George gave me the idea, I didn’t want to see the scar there. So instead, I replaced it with something or someone I love.” Techno hid his face in the crook of Dream’s neck as the shorter laughed, he loved flustering Techno.

“I love you.”

“I love you too,” Techno mumbled as he slowly unhid himself and stared into his lover’s eyes. The pair connected once more in a deep kiss and let themselves get lost in the other’s touch.

“PDA!” Sapnap shouted out.

“Shut up!” Dream replied, it was his turn to hide in the crook of Techno’s neck. Everything was as it should be, Techno held his everything in his arms and would never, ever let go again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your continuous support, haha. It means a lot that may of you were patiently waiting, love you all! I'm going to be writing another story soon, let me just give a mini spoiler catboy Dream! That's all I'm saying, until next time!


End file.
